


Cupid's Chokehold

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, And Galra have sharp teeth!!, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink but Softcore, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hook-Up, It's wholesome and fucking filthy at the same time, Lance just likes to be bitten okay!!!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nothing Gory or Violent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Teasing, The third party is just a rando horny Galra, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, consensual degradation, keith and lance are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: “You'd be into that? Being watched?”“Sure, why not? I’ll try anything once.” Lance said it like it was something he had no passionate feelings about either way, but Keith had been able to read him like a book for long enough that the act didn’t fool him for even a second. Lance always had strong opinions, about every fucking thing, so the moments where he pretended not to were very telling. Lance wanted this. Had wanted this for probably a long time.And thus, Keith had an idea.A selfish, greedy, dirty idea.--aka Lance is dropping hints he wants to try letting someone watch them have sex, but the hints are just subtle enough that Keith thinks he came up with the idea all on his own. A lucky stranger gets a lot more than they bargained for.





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex!!! Especially when you're having sex with a new partner!! STI's are not sexy!!! 
> 
> They don't use protection in this fic because... reasons. partly because I forgot, and then partly because self-indulgent kinky reasons. 
> 
> but it's okay because it's fiction so just pretend they go to a healing pod after and that eliminates any and all of the potential health risks. I figured I'd better get that outta the way because someone is definitely gonna comment on it and i am Tired.

It was just an average day on the castleship, one of many boring trips they’d had since the war had ended officially. They were pretty much left to their own devices these days, responsible for monitoring themselves and finding their own entertainment. Lance and Keith’s personal ideas of entertainment always seem to clash, but if there’s one thing they can get behind it’s a good old fashion sparring match

It’s a little bit sentimental at this point, but it’s also still very competitive. Or, well, it usually is. 

What started out as half-invested training in hand-to-hand combat quickly dissolved into something handsy in entirely different ways, and then Keith had all but dragged Lance back to their shared bedroom on the castleship. One thing led to another and then Keith was taking his sweet time bringing Lance to the _ edge _of ecstasy, rubbing it in his face with a sickening sense of satisfaction, and then backing off. Only to double back and start the climb all over again. 

Keith can acutely remember the way Lance had cried, begging Keith to just fuck him already, to make him feel good and satisfy the itch under his skin. Keith had hidden his smile behind the line of Lance’s thigh, dark eyes drinking up every pathetically needy expression Lance’s face bent into. Oh, how that boy could scream when he wanted something. So loud, so pretty, irresistible. Keith always ended up giving him what he wanted, of course, it wasn’t in his nature to deny Lance anything.

Sometimes he just liked to have a bit of fun with the process.

It's on the verge of one of these many not quite orgasms that Lance says it. Or rather, blurts it out in a sultry broken whine.

“God, wouldn’t it be so fucking hot if someone could see us right now? Imagine what they'd think. I’m fucking drooling, ha. I would look like such a slut, wouldn’t I? You’ve made me into such a dirty little slut, Keith. But only for you, baby, only for-”

Keith isn’t exactly proud of how quickly he lost his cool and indifferent demeanor after that. He’d scrambled up the bed and sunk into Lance without a shred of hesitation, gripping his hips so hard it left crescent-moon indents where each of his nails had been, the ghost of bruises just barely darkening Lance’s skin the morning after. Lance had practically cheered him on, moaning like a bitch in heat at finally getting what he wanted.

They both finished in record time that night and afterward Keith collapsed onto Lance’s cum-soaked stomach, a full-body pleased shudder wracking his frame. Keith doesn't even wait until they've come down to ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

“You'd be into that? Being watched?”

“Sure, why not? I’ll try anything once.” Lance said it like it was something he had no passionate feelings about either way, but Keith had been able to read him like a book for long enough that the act didn’t fool him for even a second. Lance always had strong opinions, about every fucking thing, so the moments where he pretended not to were very telling. Lance wanted this. Had wanted this for probably a long time. 

And thus, Keith had an idea.

A selfish, greedy, dirty idea. 

Look, it's not like Keith's ever been a particularly generous person. He grew up alone and had to fight for everything he had, sue him if he was a little bit territorial over the few things he did manage to get his grubby hands on. He was never taught to share, he never had to. He was taught to covet, to appreciate everything he had so wholly he would never lose it.

So no, it's not that he's doing this out of the kindness of us heart, wanting to share his most prized possession and treasure with the rest of the universe to enlighten them. He's not that kind of guy.

Keith has never been the type to brag, but he's also never had something so valuable. How he managed to win over Lance in the first place is a mystery to him, but confusing still is how he’s held onto him this long. It feels like an accomplishment, something to be unabashedly proud of. And he is, he’s so proud, so proud to call Lance _ his _. He wants the world to know it. Maybe in ways the world doesn’t typically get to know. 

He wants them to see for themselves exactly who Lance belongs to, who gets to take him apart and hold him afterward, who gets to claim and mark every inch of him as they so please. Lance chose_ him _.

\--

It's easy enough to find a willing volunteer. Keith knows how the universe feels about_ Loverboy Lance _, he's lost track of all the congratulations on their relationship that bordered more on envious than happy for the two of them. Keith is a little stunned with some social cues, but it’s damn easy for him to tell when someone wants to fuck his boyfriend.

So for the next few weeks, Keith waits and watches. Whenever they go anywhere together and eyes follow Lance’s lithe frame, Keith makes a point to meet their gaze and silently confront them. Most people avert their eyes, embarrassed at being caught in the act of admiring someone so off limits. Some glare back at him, a challenge, a threat, and Keith likes that even less than the ones full of shame. 

He decides that he likes the ones that meet his gaze and hold it. Open, curious, unashamed of their attraction to such a pretty boy but respectful of Keith’s claim despite it. It’s like they’re waiting on Keith to set the standard for what kind of interaction they’re about to have. The first few times Keith notices people like this, the timing isn’t right. So he averts his eyes, politely ignoring them despite the way his skin crawls with desire to approach them.

Eventually, he says fuck it and just decides on a day in advance. He asks for a day off from all his duties as a paladin and gets the green light, and then he flies Lance off to one of the hub planets in that galaxy. It’s a marketplace mostly, all manner of different shops and businesses that people travel to visit from all corners of the universe. It’s easy enough to disguise his intentions as a date, as he drags Lance from shop to shop, buying him presents until they have to take a trip back to the hotel to drop some off.

But Keith is waiting, watching, on high alert as he studies every single person they pass by. He has the hotel booked in advance for that night and he’s going to find someone today. He has to.

He’s only starting to worry when the sun begins to set and the planet is bathed in a honey yellow sunset that lights Lance’s features in a way that makes him look godly. Lance is starting to complain that he wants to go back to the hotel for the night, that his feet hurt and Keith has already spent too much money on him. Keith isn’t listening to him, his stubborn streak rearing him because he refuses to call it a night until he’s found someone.

He drags Lance into a bar on a whim, orders him a ridiculously expensive cocktail to lighten his spirits and stop his complaining for a while. While Lance sips away through a tiny straw, Keith leans back to look around. It was only meant to be a quick stop to calm Lance down and rest his feet, but now Keith is scolding himself for not thinking of this sooner. A bar is the perfect place to find someone.

There are all manner of people inside the bar, so much laughter and chatter going on that it makes it hard for Keith to focus. Lance is blissfully distracted, so Keith is a little bit more open than usual with his staring. He’s about to give up and suggest they leave when he feels the skin-crawling sensation of being watched. His eyes dart into the back corner of the room, where someone is blatantly staring at Lance.

But then he meets Keith’s stare directly, doesn’t look away, doesn’t narrow his eyes into a silent challenge. He just stares. 

The alien in question is a Galra male, probably close to their age, small for his species. Fluffy purple ears and a goofy overbite that has his fangs poking out and visible even from across the room. He’s sitting alone at a table in the bar, nursing some form of alcohol. 

Keith sums him up pretty quickly: lonely, horny, desperate.

And with that, Keith has acquired his target. He’s no sharpshooter, he doesn’t understand how Lance is so agile and precise that he can take out his mark without ever being noticed. Keith is rugged and brutish in all areas of life, but he does have one thing going for him. Once he has a target, they _ never _ get away.

So he holds eye contact with the stranger, one of his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline with an implicative question. The Galra man gives a huff, rolling his eyes at whatever he thinks Keith is accusing him of right now. Keith starts to smirk in earnest then, choking back laughter. Lance is none the wiser, is too busy chatting to the bartender about their entree options to even notice. He’s leaning over the bar, round little ass just stuck out there in those cut-off jean shorts, for all to see.

Keith chats with Lance about their food options for a moment, but his eyes keep darting back to that particular corner of the room. He waits until he catches the man from before looking again, pleased when he doesn’t immediately look away. He gives Keith a sort-of incredulous look, as if demanding to know what he wants. 

Then, and only then, Keith untangles his arm from where it’s been wrapped around Lance’s waist since they walked into the place. Then, he settles his hand at the dip of Lance’s back, tracing the notches of his spine exposed beneath the crop top. He doesn’t stop there, though. His hand ventures down further, to the swell of Lance’s ass to grab a handful. He gives it a possessive squeeze and then a slap, eyes never once leaving the stranger’s wide yellow ones. 

“Hey!” Lance laughs, bright and airy, whipping his head around to look at him in mock offense. He thinks it’s a joke and Keith is perfectly content to have him go on believing that. His first mistake is forgetting that Lance can read him and all of his tells like it’s second nature at this point.

Lance’s eyes narrow into something skeptical and he starts to rake them over Keith’s body, up and down, darkening further by the second. Despite Keith’s best efforts to remain stoic and expressionless, Lance must see something genuine there. The fond smile fades away, until Lance is standing there with his flushed bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking oh so kissable.

Lance gives him a helpless sort of look, wide-eyed and wanting. Keith just shakes his head, dismissive. 

That isn’t what this is, as much as he’s tempted by the willingness in Lance’s expression. They’re not about to revert to the horny teenagers they’d been at the start of their relationship and duck into the nearest bathroom, though Lance seems like he would be all too happy to go back to that point. It lost its appeal around the third time a random civilian caught them going at it in public and Shiro sat Keith down for the lecture of a lifetime. Since then, Keith hasn’t done much in lieu of exhibitionism, has kept it behind closed doors for the rest of the universe’s sake.

He’d just never realized they could explore that kink together behind those closed doors, until Lance gave him the ingenious idea.

“You can order for both of us, here’s my card. Anything you want.” Keith tells him quickly, digging into his pocket for his wallet. He tosses it onto the bar with indifference, leaning in to give Lance a fleeting kiss on the cheek. He’s eager to remove himself from the situation before the temptation gets too strong, it’s hard for him to say no to Lance, always has been. But he has plans for tonight, he wants to make sure this goes how he wants it to, it’ll be worth the wait for both of them if it does. 

“Where are you going?” Lance demands, catching his hand and pulling him back in close before he can get too far. Keith bounces back into Lance’s space easily, leaning their foreheads together. Between them, Lance winds their fingers together and squeezes Keith’s hand.

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Tease.” Lance whispers with a smirk, lifting their hands and pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s knuckles. His eyelashes flutter as he does so, a shining icy blue directed at Keith in its full glory. At this close proximity, it’s hard to miss the way Lance’s pupils dilate, lust pooling into his irises so plainly that Keith feels a bit sheepish about the way the bartender is standing there waiting for them to order. 

This wasn’t part of the plan. Lance wasn’t supposed to try and seduce him before the day was even out, damn. It’s hard not to respond to that, hard not to feel a huge ego boost that Lance doesn’t even want to wait until they get back to the hotel room Keith rented out for the night. He wants it _ now _. 

“Later.” Keith tells him, turning on his heel and hurrying away. He risks a glance over his shoulder and is pleased to find that Lance is actually browsing the menu again, sated for the time being.

Keith makes his way over to the table he’s been eyeing for the past few minutes, sliding discreetly into the seat across from the stranger. Then he waits, lips splayed into a lopsided little smirk, as the man pointedly avoids looking up at him. They sit like this for all of a few seconds before the Galra lifts his head, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Keith, prepared for the worst.

“Can I help you?” The man asks, understandably wary. 

“Maybe, I'm undecided.” Keith muses aloud, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm. He rakes his eyes over the stranger slowly, contemplatively. He thinks Lance would like him, objectively. Lance is pretty flexible as far as his sexual attraction goes, it’s not exactly an exaggeration to think he’d fuck near any consenting thing with a heartbeat. Hell, before they became an official couple, Lance slept with all manner of aliens during their travels. Sometimes the stories he told about that time gave Keith the shivers even today. 

Keith had never considered himself conservative sexually until he heard the stories Lance would willingly and proudly tell about his personal life. 

“I'm not looking for trouble.” The man blurts out suddenly, because apparently Keith has been staring and evaluating him for just long enough for it to be intimidating. Keith tries to wipe his expression into something more approachable and neutral, remembers all the tips Lance has given him over the years when it comes to being diplomatic and sociable. He never thought he’d use them in a situation like this, but here he is.

“You don't have to, trouble found you.” Keith jokes, flashing a toothy smile. The guy still seems uncertain, but he huffs out a breathy laugh in response. When he grins, Keith admires the sharp points of his teeth, thinks about how Lance would love to be bitten by something like that. 

Speaking of Lance, Keith doesn’t even have to follow the Galra man’s line of sight to know that that’s where his eyes have drifted again. He knows that lovesick lost look in his eyes well, had worn it for many a year before he and Lance got their shit together and confessed. Being absolutely smitten by Lance is far from a foreign concept to Keith, even now that they’re together he catches himself admiring the view an embarrassing amount. 

Keith turns, smile widening impossibly further as he watches Lance chat up the bartender, no doubt trying to snivel his way into free food despite having Keith’s card to buy as much as he could possibly ever want. The bastard. The utterly adorable bastard. Keith is so hopelessly in love with him and every single thing he does. “He's pretty, isn't he?”

“He is.” The way he says it is genuine, albeit hesitant to admit it to Keith. Hook, line, and sinker. 

Keith leans back in his seat, attention flitting back to the man across from him. Their eyes meet for a brief second, Keith’s narrowed and determined, the stranger’s wide and flustered. This isn’t exactly his forte, he’s never attempted to come onto anyone in his life, and certainly not on Lance’s behalf. Normally he waits for the other party to make the first move, never invested enough to risk rejection (exactly why it’d taken so long for him and Lance to get together, if he’s being honest). 

Yet here he is, putting himself out there because he’s willing to do anything for his boyfriend.

“He looks even prettier underneath all those tacky clothes.”

“Why are you telling _ me _ this?” 

Alright, fair enough, subtlety had never been one of Keith’s strengths. For a moment Keith fears that he’s messed everything up and he’ll have to start this whole process over with someone else, someone that doesn’t fit the bill quite so nicely. But then he watches as the stranger’s eyes dart back to Lance, linger for a fraction of a second longer than disinterest would allow, and then dart back to Keith. Confusion is plain as day on those harsh features. “He's with you, isn't he? The black and red paladins, everyone knows you're a thing.”

“Yeah, he's mine.” If Keith says that too quickly, like he’s had the words pre-recorded since he walked into this conversation, well, can anyone really blame him? He’ll brag about his relationship every single chance he gets, no matter how appropriate it is to the situation. This isn’t exactly the right time to be possessive over Lance though, not when he’s trying to… share. Sort-of. 

Keith averts his eyes, biting his lip. “I don't mind you looking, though.”

“What are you implying here? I'm not going to try anything, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I'm not worried.” Keith blurts, looking back up in a rush. This time their gazes lock and stay that way, and Keith is pretty sure they’re on the same page already. The curiosity and interest is reflected plainly in those yellow irises that can’t seem to stay away from where Lance is leaning over the bartop oblivious to all his admirers. Keith probably doesn’t have to spell it out at this point, but he’s a blunt type of guy and he’s getting impatient for an answer. “I _ like _you looking at him. He likes it even more than I do, though he’d never admit it. I'm just trying to offer you a better view, that's all. Take it or leave it.”

“Here? Now?”

“Tonight. We have a room at the hotel down the street.” Keith elaborates, hurriedly. “You interested?”

“You're fucking with me.”

“I'm serious.” Keith reiterates, with just a hint of annoyance this time. He wants this to happen so badly, can already feel the heat rolling through him lazily, turned on for what’s to come. Hopefully. As long as this stranger puts his pride aside and admits that he wants to do this. Keith can tell he does, he’d be a fool to pass up the offer. He looks like he’s debating it though, if only just to appear like he isn’t desperate for it, but Keith has no time for those mind games. Keith is desperate for it, for Lance, has been for literally years. He isn’t going to judge anyone for feeling similarly. 

He is going to judge them for pussyfooting around it, however. “_ Are you interested or not _?”

A long pause.

Keith pays close attention to the man’s body language during that silent tension. He fidgets a lot, trying and failing to make himself comfortable, with his position and the topic as a whole. He keeps biting his lip, pulling it back between his pointed fangs, worrying it there. His ears are flattened back his head at first, no doubt anxious about the whole thing, but then the moment he looks in Lance’s direction again those ears are the exact thing to give him away. They perk up with interest and Keith can’t help but chuckle at just how obvious it is. He’s been there, he really has. 

“I don't know what to say.” He decides on finally, looking to Keith for input. He doesn’t look quite so skeptical now, like he’s finally starting to trust that Keith is telling the truth. Now he’s looking to Keith openly for further explanation, blatantly invested but still nervous about the whole ordeal. That’s no problem, Keith can alleviate those worries. “No touching? I just get to watch you two while you…”

“While we fuck, yes.”

“Why?”

“He likes to be admired. I like to show him off.”

“No, I got that, I mean… why me?” The question throws Keith for a loop. He hadn’t been expecting it, hadn’t actually put any thought into exactly why this unsuspecting guy had been the right one beyond the fact he wasn’t too dominant nor submissive about eye contact.

After a tense bout of silence, Keith starts to take notice of things he would have been perfectly content to never realize. The guy sitting across from him… sorta… looks like him. It might just be the shaggy unkempt hair, or the fact that Keith has been actively trying to see his own resemblance to the Galra people since learning of his heritage. But more than their physical similarities, Keith starts to take notice of other things.

The pessimism, the skepticism, the tough guy attitude concealing his confusion. The way he’s sitting all alone at a table in a bar, in the very back corner of the room, looking absolutely lost. Lost in life. No place, person, or passion tying him down. Just drifting. Admiring the people who seem to light up the room and give him something else to focus on, like Lance. It’s like an eerie reflection into his past self from just a few short years ago and damn it, Keith feels bad for the guy.

“You seemed like someone who would appreciate the offer for what it is.” Keith decides on something vague, not sure he’s ready to admit to himself aloud exactly what he’s thinking. He doesn’t want to get attached to this guy by any means, that’s not what this is about. “I didn't want someone who would be overwhelmed by it, or try to push the boundaries for something more.”

They both turn their heads in Lance’s direction in unison, totally by chance. 

“Does he know?”

“He suggested it. He doesn't know it's happening tonight, though.”

“How many people have you propositioned? Is there gonna be a crowd?”

Keith hasn’t looked back over at the man he’s talking to yet, never gets the chance to because he’s busy watching Lance still. Watching Lance as he starts to rock awkwardly in place, leaning back and discreetly searching the room with his eyes. Keith starts to smile before Lance is anywhere near looking at him, but when their eyes eventually meet Keith feels weightless with happiness. Lance grins back at him twice as hard, offering up a shy little wave. 

To anyone else it wouldn’t look like anything in particular, but Keith knows his boyfriend well. Knows that Lance is getting anxious about being alone in a strange place and is seeking him out. Keith starts to rush things along after that, but who can blame him? 

“You are the first and if you say yes, you’ll be the only.” Keith explains plainly, swamped with guilt as he breaks his eye contact with Lance to turn back to address the stranger across from him. The thing is, normally Keith never waits or makes excuses, the second Lance gives him those needy expectant eyes he’s there in an instant to comfort and be confided in. It must be obvious that something is up, that Keith isn’t just making small talk with this stranger. He wonders if Lance has any idea what he’s really up to.

“There’s no way this is real.” They’re backsliding now, the stranger very clearly freaking out and going back to the denial stage rather than giving a definite answer. Keith can’t help it, his frustration is showing clearly on his features, but he’s impatient. Painstakingly impatient and desperate for this to work out like he’s been wanting it to. “You’re paladins of Voltron, imagine what this would do to your reputation if it got out that you were doing this.”

“Are _ you _ gonna tell anyone?” There’s a bit of an accusation hidden poorly behind the words, but the intimidation tactics seem to work with this guy well. He shuts up fast, a serious contemplative scowl drawing his eyebrows together. He’s thinking very hard about it and that’s better than asking useless questions. Keith taps his fingers on the table, keeping himself busy so he doesn’t lose his mind waiting for him to say something.

“_ Tonight _?” Keith tries not to get his hopes up, but things are looking promising if he’s asking time and location questions again. Definitely interested.

“Tonight.”

“What’s the room number?”

“148.” Keith says it so fast he has to rethink it just to make sure he’s said the right number, but in the end he has. He watches as the stranger pulls out his phone and makes a note of it, careful not to forget, so definitely_ definitely _ interested. Keith can’t wipe the smirk off his face even if he tries now that he’s sure he’s getting his way. “I’ll let the receptionist know to expect you?”

“Don’t you want to know more about me? You really trust a stranger to be there when you guys are… compromised like that? You don’t even know my name.”

“I don’t want to know anything about you. It’s better that way.” Keith is more than brutally honest, but this is one area of the whole thing that he’s very serious about. Though he’s sure Lance _ could _ have multiple romantic partners without any issue, Keith is personally only comfortable with it staying strictly sexual, and Lance has said he respects that and would never push for anything different. So this is where his relationship with this stranger will start and end, all in the bedroom. 

“But-”

“I don’t trust you, hence the anonymous meeting location. But we’re capable of handling ourselves, compromised or not. You don’t need to worry about us.” That topic is very firmly closed and thankfully he seems to get that across without any issue. The man nods slowly, processing the information. Keith can tell when another question pops into his head, eyes lighting up.

“Do I have to pay you?”

“No, he’s not a whore.” Keith scoffs, but then he immediately regrets his choice of words. Again, it’s Lance’s influence, trying to teach him how to be more respectful of other people. It’s weird, he swore he’d never change himself for anyone, especially not to appease a romantic partner. And it’s not like Lance even demanded him to, Keith actively went to him seeking advice, looks to him whenever he’s uncertain about how to proceed. He isn’t changing _ for _ Lance, he’s changing with Lance, owes Lance to a lot of his recent successes and accomplishments. “Well, not a _ paid _whore.” 

“So, no money?”

“He’s a gift. I’m_ gifting _ you the opportunity to see him like this.” Keith attempts to explain, bushy eyebrows knit tightly together as he struggles to find the words. The right words aren’t out there to express exactly what he’s offering here, how innately valuable it really is. “My only rule is that you treat him like one. He’s the focus of the night, he should be your center of attention. Don’t worry about me, give it all to him. He deserves it.”

“Alright.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s voice goes unreasonably high, so obviously invested in the answer that it isn’t even funny anymore. The Galra man nods slowly, turning to stare at Lance again, this time more openly than ever before. Like he’s been given permission to now.

“I’ll be there.” 

“One varga from now.” Keith says, just to confirm it even further and make sure everything is planned out as best as it possibly can be. The stranger nods his assent and Keith has to resist the urge to start celebrating right there. It’s gonna be near impossible to keep this a secret from Lance, even if it’s only for another hour and a half. “See you then.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

He’ll be there! 

He is going to be there.

Yep. He sure is.

This is _ really _happening.

“Okay, bye.” Keith has never sounded more like a twelve year old in his life, possibly not even when he _ was _ twelve. The nervous butterflies are setting in now that it’s finally a reality and all of that impatient energy from before has been decimated. He stumbles to his feet and all but runs away from that table, headed straight back toward safety. Toward where his lovely boyfriend has no doubt weaseled his way into getting the plate of appetizers in front of him for free.

Keith snatches one off the plate before sitting down, plopping it into his mouth and biting into the mystery battered object. It isn’t too bad, a little bit clam-like. Before he has the chance to sit down and get comfortable, Lance is standing to meet him instead. 

“Hey, babe. I didn’t even hear you walk over here.” Lance wraps his long arms around Keith’s waist and all but drapes himself over Keith’s front, not entirely unlike Keith imagines being attacked by one of those blow-up dancing car dealership guys would be like. All graceless limbs whipping in every direction. Keith loves it, eats that shit up, snuggles into Lance’s chest and makes himself at home. Everything is at peace again, the racing of his heart and the jumbled bouncing of his thoughts… for all of ten seconds.

Then Lance opens his mouth. “So… who was that you were talking to?”

A million excuses run through Keith’s mind.

“No one.” Out of all one million of them, that’s the excellent thing Keith ends up settling on. Lance pulls back from their hug to eye him, lips twitching with the urge to laugh. Keith huffs petulantly, shoulders hiked up around his ears as he steps back into Lance’s arms and forcibly guides them back around his midsection. He sulks, burying his face in Lance’s neck. “I was asking for directions.”

“Look at you, facing the horrors of social interaction for the sake of our date.” Lance cooes, placing the lightest of kisses to Keith’s temple. “_ My hero _.”

“Shut-up.”

“I’m serious, I know that’s hard for you. I’m proud of you, tough guy.” Lance cuts the laughter out of his response, makes it sound a lot more serious. Keith is about to try to turn it back into a joke, but Lance is one step ahead of him. Before Keith can even change the subject, Lance is dismissively chucking his appetizer tray leftovers down the bar, then getting to his feet. “Where are we headed?”

“It’s a surprise until we leave.”

“I’m done eating, I can leave now.” Lance reminds him. Keith eyes all the wasted leftover food with a stern frown and Lance groans like a child. He darts down the bar, sliding his ass from stool to stool, until he’s back in front of the tray. Keith watches him with admiration and exasperation in equal amounts as his boyfriend shoves an entire tray full of appetizers into his skinny boy mouth. 

Keith sighs when Lance finally manages to chew the combination down, swallowing hard and then taking a swig of water that lasts nearly a minute. Finally, he finishes, turning to Keith with his tongue stuck out as if to prove he really swallowed it all. Keith’s face heats up in a blush, remembering the same pose in a very different context, and gingerly grabs Lance’s jaw to ease it closed. “What? I love surprises.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I know you do.” Keith sighs, turning to leave. Lance hops to his feet behind him and rushes to catch up, falling into step at his side. He slings an arm around Keith’s shoulders casually, practically leaning his full body weight onto Keith, being dragged along by Keith’s sheer determination to get out of the bar and back to the hotel as quickly as possible.

He very determinedly does not look back in the stranger’s direction, not even once.

They make it outside into the street and Lance immediately starts to complain about the heat again. He collapses into Keith's side even more, whining about being carried. For the most part, Keith stubbornly drags him along. He only has so much time left to explore and get back to the hotel before their _ guest _arrives.

“Hey? I love you.” Lance says suddenly, like an afterthought that he can't go another second without sharing. Keith knows it's probably just the newest tactic to distract him and slow him down, but he can't help falling for it. What can he say? He's whipped.

He always has time for this, can make time if need be.

He smiles softly at Lance, cupping his face between his hands.

“I love you more.” Keith whispers, pressing their lips together quickly. “So much more, Lance.”

They pull apart and Keith starts walking again. It takes Lance a second to catch up to the moment and recover from the sweet moment that Keith had dropped on him out of nowhere. He stumbles into Keith’s line of view, staring so openly that Keith can practically hear the gears inside his mind turning.

“You're being awfully sweet today, what's the catch?”

“No catch.”

“You're not going away on another Marmora mission, are you? You can just tell me if you are.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Keith insists, now so far ahead that he’s tugging Lance along through the streets lined with shops. Lance is reluctantly trailing along behind him, trying to take in all the sights around them. But Keith is a man on a mission, knows that they can only stop at maybe one more place before they have to get back to the hotel. It’ll be easy enough to convince Lance to cooperate though, one mildly implicative line and Lance will be the one begging to go back to the hotel.

But Keith isn’t in that much of a rush, he wants to keep it as much of a secret as he can.

Besides, he had one more stop planned before the impromptu meeting happened in the bar. He looks over his shoulder at Lance and sticks his tongue out. “Come on, I hear there's a jewelry store around the corner. Maybe I'll buy you something.”

“What kind of something?” Lance is practically purring, but Keith doesn’t dare to call him out in case it ends in Lance changing the topic back to Keith’s blatant lying again. “Is_ that _ what you're up to? Gonna buy me the biggest rock in the galaxy and put a ring on it, finally?”

“I’m not up to anything, I’m just-” Keith pauses mid-rant, deflating rather abruptly and forgetting why he was even defending himself. Did Lance just? Keith plants himself in the middle of the road and doesn’t move no matter how Lance tries to drag him. It was probably meant as a one-off half-serious joke, Keith knows in his heart that it was, but he’s still hung up on the very idea of Lance bringing something like that up. They’ve talked about it before, but never with such certainty, like it’s bound to happen one of these days. Keith is expected to propose and Lance is hopefully expecting to say yes.

Keith gulps. “Would you... want that?”

“No way. I'm not telling you my answer until you do it properly. Down on one knee, crying, with a speech about how great I am.” Lance lists these necessities on his fingers, lips pursed. Keith has to strongly fight the urge to lean in and kiss them again. “I might make a few subtle suggestions on what kind of ring I would hypothetically want to be proposed to with, though. Just because you're clueless when it comes to fashion. I’m not insulting you either, I think we’re both on the same page about your personal taste in-”

“If you care what it looks like that sort of implies you're gonna be wearing it, doesn't it?”

Lance gives him an exasperated sigh.

“Come on, entertain me. I know you're not one for grand romantic gestures but I am, and I've been dreaming of how my proposal would go for over a decade. If yours doesn't live up to expectations I might have to reject you just so I can ask _ you _instead and get it right.”

“You would ask me?”

“Hell yeah I would, I have the speech written out already. You take much longer and I’m gonna step up to the plate.” It’s a little bit hard to make sense of it because Lance’s voice is high and bubbly, filled with intermittent giggling. It’s a serious topic though and as much as Keith wants to second guess himself and assume he’s just misinterpreting things here, he knows that Lance would never do that to him. He would never joke about something like this, something so innately important to them. 

It must mean he’s just nervous. Sometimes Lance does that when he’s talking about something he isn’t fully comfortable with, turns it into a joke. It’s not a very good trait to have when funerals come around, but right now Keith is very thankful it’s giving him away.

All things are pointing toward Lance telling the truth. The disbelief must be plain to see on Keith’s face because Lance breaks out into a sympathetic frown. “Keith, how long have we been dating?”

“Two years, six months, seventeen days.” Keith answers without missing a beat. Lance rolls his eyes at him.

“That wasn't a trick question, you didn't need to give an exact answer. You're just sucking up to me at this point.” Lance is smiling so wide though, and Keith is once again reassured that he said exactly the right thing. “Do you think I'd stay with you for nearly three years if I _ didn't _ see a future with you?”

“Lance, stop it. Now I feel bad that I'm _ not _proposing to you today.”

“Probably for the best, I haven't told you what kind of ring I want yet.” Lance sighs like it’s the end of the world, an all-important step in the process skipped. He winks playfully at Keith, as he walks backwards ahead of him to maintain eye contact. “It's going to take you a _ while _ to find the right one.”

“So spoiled, aren't you?” Keith clicks his tongue, shaking his head fondly. Lance is positively beaming beside him, absolutely in his element no matter how he tries to refuse it. He loves when Keith takes him places, buys him things, treats him to something nice. At the end of the day, it has nothing to do with the money spent or the material goods he comes home with, it’s all about being appreciated. Valued. Keith knows this, but he spends the money anyway. He doesn’t care, every cent spent is worth Lance’s shocked reaction each time, like he somehow doesn’t deserve any of it. 

Right now he’s grinning ear to ear, framing his face smugly with his hands. He looks so confident, it’s hard to believe he’s the same guy who gets teary-eyed and hides his face from view when Keith takes the time to bring flowers back to him after a mission. It’s adorable.

“Anything baby wants, baby gets.” 

“Anything.” Keith answers with a laugh, but it’s genuine, Lance must know it is by now. 

\--

By the time they leave the jewelry store with dainty designer bags in hand, they’re running a lot later than Keith would have liked. Although, he can’t really complain when Lance looks like_ that _. All blushing cheeks and toothy grins, bright and bold, exuberant in a way he doesn’t always allow himself to be so shamelessly. The entire walk back had been filled with easy chatter, Lance going on about all of the things he still wants to do before they leave the planet the next day. Keith was paying attention, or at the very least trying to, jotting down mental notes of as many destinations as he can.

But the sad fact of the matter is that Keith’s feral neanderthal brain can only comprehend so much when his mind is somewhere so far away. Lance must know, there’s no way he can’t tell when Keith can’t pry his filthy fucking gaze off of his boyfriend’s ass in denim shorts. They’re halfway home and Keith is starting to wonder if Lance is actually toying with him on purpose. He’s given no verbal hints that he has any idea what Keith is thinking about, but his hips are definitely swinging more than normal, a slow and sultry strut that has to be for show. No one walks like that, like they’re trying to make their perfect ass jiggle with every step. 

They’re in the parking lot of the hotel and Keith can feel his patience waning into nonexistent territory when the conversation lulls and Lance suddenly turns around to face him. Keith is caught in the act in the plainest way, bitten lip and flushed cheeks. They both know where Keith’s gaze was, where it keeps darting to even now that Lance is looking at him, because he can’t help it. But Lance hardly looks surprised, his casual smile not faltering for even a second. The only giveaway that Lance isn’t totally oblivious are those big blue eyes of his. Something shifts as he stares back at Keith. It’s a familiar look, a look Keith knows well. Dark with intent, implicative in nature, almost smug about it. 

Whenever Keith is on the receiving end of_ that _particular look, he knows it’s a silent promise for later and that later is gonna be worth every second of the wait.

Later.

Later happens considerably sooner than Keith was expecting it to. He lets his guard down, so focused on getting back to the privacy of their hotel room that time is passing in a blur, he’s not even fully aware of his surroundings when he’s so focused on where he’s going. The reminder comes in the form of Lance’s lips on his neck, devilish as always.

“Lance.” Keith manages weakly, but there’s no genuine protest there. It’s begrudging acceptance from the start because they both know Keith would never say no to this, to Lance’s hands on him, not when he wants it just as badly. Fuck their reputation, fuck the lecture from Shiro, it leaves his mind entirely when Lance crowds him into the corner of the elevator and starts nipping at his pulse point.

“I want you.” 

“Fuck.” Keith curses, tipping his head back and leaning it against the wall of the elevator. He’s grinning something stupid as Lance hastily undoes his pants and shoves his hand in, hasty like a teenager who’s only just discovered the novelty of sex, rather than a twenty-five year old with a decade of experience under his belt. It’s always like this with them though, their relationship has been passion fueled from the very start and it never truly calmed down.

Lance grips the outline of Keith’s growing erection through his boxers, rubbing the heel of his hand against the head of it.

“I want _ this _.” Lance reiterates, running his hand over it once more, loose enough to border on teasing. It sends shivers up Keith’s spine, makes his knees feel like jelly beneath him to go from zero to a hundred so quickly. He hadn’t been expecting it. “Will you give it to me, baby?”

“Not here.” Keith pants out, his breathing shaky with his effort to seem composed. Any other time he would have caved, he would be rushing to get his hands on Lance just as quickly. And it’s not even the public scenario that has him hesitating, but rather that he knows their guest is due relatively soon and he doesn’t have much time to prepare for it. This has the potential to be so much better than a quickie in an elevator and Keith is trying his damnedest to keep his sights on the bigger picture.

Lance isn’t making it easy though.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun, just you wait and see.” Keith argues lightly, rolling his eyes as the bell dings. With that, he leads the way to their room. Lance follows behind him, uncharacteristically quiet. Keith hopes he didn’t misinterpret the whole elevator rejection thing because it was far from something personal, far from Keith not wanting it. He’d wanted it so badly.

“How long can it possibly take to unlock a door?”

“I wanna put these away once we’re in there, wait a second before you jump me.” Keith jokes, nodding toward the bags of purchases he’d placed by his feet. Lance picks a couple of them up, no doubt with ulterior motives to save time. The door clicks open and Keith gathers everything, shuffling in a little bit too eagerly to be considered casual. 

He manages to set the bags down on the entryway floor but that’s about as far as he makes it. He’s only succeeded in kicking off one of his shoes and already Lance is dropping to his knees in front of him, eyes wide and expectant. Keith forgets about his shoes altogether, reaching down to settle a hand in Lance’s hair and muss it up.

“You’re too good to me, you know that?” Lance says, smiling widely. 

He leans in close, pulling Keith’s belt through the loops and tossing it haphazardly behind him. Keith watches through hooded eyes as Lance goes through the usual motions of undressing him. The movements are clumsy and impatient at best, but something about the obvious enthusiasm there is really doing it for Keith. There’s no distracting Lance from his goal, his eyes are on the prize. _ His hands are now, too. _

Lance pulls Keith out of his boxers, running his fist over his cock in a few slow slides. He stands up to his knees to spit onto it, easing the way of his hand. Given how pent up he’s been all day, it doesn’t take Keith long to start getting hard, for Lance’s touch to have a blatant effect on him. The first ghost of an exhale across the wetted tip of his cock is heavenly and excruciating at the same time. Keith’s back slides a good foot down the door as he struggles to stand on his own legs. “Makes me wanna be good for you, too. You want me to take care of you tonight? Treat you to something special of your own?”

“I-” 

“You deserve it, you know.” Lance speaks so conversationally, like each of the words aren’t shaping his lips around the tip of Keith’s cock, driving him crazy with each syllable. He’s staring up at Keith with those big round eyes too, expectant like he’s hoping for a response. Keith is incapable of forming one, so he simply whimpers and tips his head back, breaking the eye contact. “Anything you want. All you have to do is ask. I’m yours tonight.” 

A million different ideas run wild through Keith’s horny mind and a part of him is suddenly very thankful that he isn’t gonna have to choose, because they’re all equal parts appealing when he’s like this. Luckily though, he knows how he wants tonight to go, has been planning it out for long enough that there isn’t a shred of doubt left. The only problem being it can’t happen here, like this, in the entryway. 

Which is sort-of a bummer for a multitude of reasons, but especially because Lance looks like he doesn’t have any intentions of moving for anything. He wants it now, doesn’t want to wait, probably feels like he’s been patient for long enough and deserves to get what he wants right this very second. He’d never voice as much when he’s trying to look all tempting and submissive, but Keith is sure he’s about to get an earful any second now when he breaks the news.

“Go get on the bed, get undressed. We’ll continue this there.”

“Can’t we do it like horny teenagers right here? You can fuck me against the door, huh? Remember the last time we did that? That was fun.” Lance whispers, eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to persuade him into it. Keith’s jaw clenches as Lance leans in again unprompted, licking a long strip along the underside of Keith’s swollen cock, tracing along the veins there with practiced ease. “Come on, babe, live a little.”

“_ Lance. _” 

“Ugh.” Lance groans, his shoulders slumping. He begrudgingly grabs Keith’s outstretched hand, accepting the help onto his feet again despite the bitter little pout on his lips. Keith is all too tempted to kiss it off, to press him up against the door and give him exactly what he’s after. Unbeknownst to Lance, he’s actually cuter like this, bratty and uncooperative, the slightest bit whiney with how needy he gets. Sure, Keith likes the moments when Lance sinks so far into his sub headspace that he’d follow any order given to him, his trust unwavering… but _ this _is his Lance, in all of his petty glory, and Keith loves him like this the most. 

He watches as Lance tugs his hand out of Keith’s hold, grumpily wandering over to the bed and stripping his shirt over his head as he walks. “Fine, have it your way, we’ll just have_ boring _romantic missionary for the third time this vacation. Suit yourself.”

“I don’t remember you complaining while you were fucking me.” 

“I was momentarily preoccupied at the time.”

“Yeah, very momentarily. You lasted, what? Two minutes? Very romantic.” Keith teases, his unbuttoned shirt now hanging loosely from his frame. He looks up, eyes widening. Lance is already naked somehow, in the ten seconds Keith was looking down at his shirt in concentration. Now Lance has fallen onto the bed, stretched out across the sheets, round little ass sticking up in a way that Keith is pretty sure must be intentional just to taunt him. 

“Jerk.” Lance snaps at him, lazily lifting his head out of the pillows like he’s not sure he cares enough to bother yet. He glares over at Keith something venomous though, always one for dramatics. Keith sticks his tongue out at him. Thin perfectly-maintained eyebrows dip together in annoyance. “Not my fault you’re going through a phase and I never get to top anymore, I wasn’t prepared for all of that.”

“All of what?” Keith pushes off from the wall he’s been leaning against and crosses the room. He stops beside the bed, sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs. Lance perks up at that, rolling across the mattress until he’s lying in front of Keith, looking up the line of his body as he undresses.

“All of this.” Lance answers belatedly, still sounding half distracted. He elaborates further by sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, pulling Keith closer to stand between them. Lance’s tan hands slide up the outside of Keith’s thighs appreciatively, his touch revenant and careful. That is, until he reaches around to Keith’s ass, and then he’s gripping two handfuls of it and digging his nails into bare skin with little care involved. Lance grabs at his ass roughly, even feeling bold enough to slap one of his cheeks hard enough to cause a resounding echo of the noise. “This. This is what I’m talking about. The bodacious Blade bod. Pretty sure your ass is solid muscle at this point, had my dick in a chokehold.”

Keith sighs.

“Call my ass bodacious one more time, I honestly dare you. See where it gets you.”

“It was a compliment!”

“A terrible one and you know it.” Keith grunts at him, pushing Lance until the lazy oaf finally takes the hint and rolls over to make room on the bed. Lance settles on his stomach again, folding his arms under his chin. His eyes follow Keith as he fishes the lube out of the bedside table, but otherwise he makes no move to contribute to anything. It’s probably some form of protest, knowing Lance. Seeing as they aren’t doing it his way, fast and filthy against the nearest surface, he’s going to be as uncooperative as possible and make Keith do all the work. Keith smirks at the thought.

If he’s the one calling the shots then that’s fine, more room for him to do whatever he wants.

Making sure that Lance is still watching him, Keith gets up and crosses the room to where their luggage is piled on the chair. He grabs a box of his suitcase, grinning something devilish as he turns around. As Keith expected, Lance is sitting up to get a glimpse at what he’s getting. A curious quirk to his lips, Lance looks hopeful for all of two seconds before recognizing the box Keith is carrying. He gives an indignant huff, glaring at Keith as he approaches the bed.

“Seriously?” Lance’s complaint borders on the edge of a whine. Despite the annoyance in his expression, he does clamber backward to make room for Keith beside him, leaning back against the pillows with his arms crossed. Keith opens up the box, grabbing their vibrator out of it and watching Lance’s reaction from the corner of his eye. Lance is watching him like a hawk, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his posture tense all over except for the way his legs have started to inadvertently slide apart. Maybe he doesn’t notice that yet, but Keith certainly does. “Is _ this _ why you were sucking up all day? You wanted to edge me again? This _ sucks _.”

“You like it in the end.” Keith reminds him, his voice soft. He sets the vibrator aside, spreading lube across his fingers instead. “After I finally let you come, you always beg me to do this more often.”

“I’m delusional with relief at that point, you can’t hold that against me!” Lance is still arguing, even as Keith moves to sit between his legs. Lance spreads them wider without comment, even arching his back into it when Keith traces his pointer finger around the rim of his hole. He tips his head back, panting slightly as Keith pushes the first finger inside. “My bodacious boyfriend, come on, rethink this. We’re in a _ hotel room _ right now.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re a screamer.” Keith chuckles. “Trust me, I don’t need the reminder.”

“Whatever, you’re the one explaining it to any neighbors that come knocking.” There’s no real bite behind the words, especially not when they’re starting to get all breathy and light, distracted. Lance’s attention seems to be directed to where Keith is working him open with two fingers, curling and flexing them inside of his body. Lance doesn’t seem bothered at all by the stretch, seems impatient for more if anything. He’s trying to appear unaffected, but whenever Keith brushes up against just the right spot, Lance’s hips stutter back against his hand in search of more.

“I’m not edging you.” Keith admits finally, a lopsided smile on his lips as he watches Lance squirm helplessly against his fingers. He adds a third as an afterthought, relishing in the punched-out gasp it garners from Lance. Keith loves him like this, all pliant and needy, but trying to fight it with every part of himself out of spite alone. “Just foreplay.”

“You’ve been staring at my ass literally since we left the hotel this morning, I tried to fuck you in the elevator, I don’t think either of us need foreplay. I’m ready to fucking go, buddy. Hot to trot.” 

“Then maybe we’ll let you come once with this before we actually get started, huh?” Keith suggests, knowing full well how evil he’s being. He lifts the vibrator up into Lance’s line of view to elaborate on his point, flashing his teeth in a grin he just can’t fight. He eases his fingers out with intentions of replacing them with the toy, but Lance sits up suddenly and interrupts him.

Lance grabs his wrist, simply holding it. Keith sits there dumbfounded as Lance crawls into his lap, sitting himself down on Keith’s thighs and wrapping his legs around Keith’s midsection with a deafening grip. He wraps his long fingers around both of their cocks at once, hastily grabbing for the lube to aid his efforts. 

Keith is still a little shocked by the change of pace, so he doesn’t think to react. He sits there with wide-eyes, shuddering slightly at the sudden stimulation. Lance jerks them off quick and effortlessly, his thumb smearing Keith’s pre-cum into the mess of lube. Keith swallows hard, leaning in to rest their foreheads together as Lance writhes in his lap.

Lance is totally concentrated, brows furrowed and tongue sticking out past his lips, gaze focused on where he’s pleasuring both of them at once.

“Fuck me.” Lance says finally, free hand gripping the base of Keith’s hair and yanking him in. Their lips meet roughly, and Lance slides his tongue into Keith’s mouth and makes a home for himself there. He licks between Keith's lips in a way that’s downright filthy, rolling the ball of his tongue piercing against the roof of Keith’s mouth. He chuckles into the kiss, the sound sinister.

Instinctively, Keith’s hips attempt to buck up into Lance’s fist, fighting the urge to shove Lance down and take him. He’s ready for it now, stretched and dripping lube, Keith could slide home in one smooth thrust and fuck him like an animal just like Lance wants him to.

Lance breaks the kiss, pulling back just enough to make eye contact. His fingers slide through Keith’s hair, brushing it back from his blushing face. “I don’t want that toy, baby. I want you. You’re so much better, so much bigger. Come on, I’ll even let you come inside, won’t even complain about it. I’ll _ like _ it.”

The look Lance is wearing is determination and confidence through and through, not a shred of hesitation to be found. He’s looking at Keith like he’s already gotten his way, like he’s played his best card and he knows Keith doesn’t have anything left to give that might challenge it. He knows Keith. Knows that any other time Keith would push him off right now and jump his bones, his original plans forgotten because he’s impulsive like that. 

But tonight is different. Keith isn’t being difficult just to be difficult, he isn’t edging Lance because he’s deriving some sadistic thrill out of it. He’s just stalling for time, trying to stretch this mood out without actually giving Lance any of the relief he’s after. Keith wants him like this, keyed-up and desperate, slutty enough to do anything to get his way. It’ll make the transition into what they’re about to do so much easier.

Keith starts to laugh, a dark smug sort-of chuckle. Despite that not being the mood he’s going for, Keith does feel a selfish sort-of pride in watching Lance’s cocky smirk fall from his face. Keith pushes him off his lap, watching Lance’s body bounce against the mattress.

“Thought you wanted to be good tonight, hm? Shouldn’t you stop making demands and just take what you’re given? Maybe even thank me for it, who knows.” Keith mutters, following after Lance and crawling between his legs. Keith noses along the inside of his thigh, tracing the smooth skin there with his lips before eventually biting down on it. Lance yelps, his legs attempting to snap closed and failing with Keith’s broad shoulders between them. 

Keith reaches for the vibrator, kissing down Lance’s leg until his mouthing along the apex between his cock and his thigh. He turns his head, tongue tracing around Lance’s balls with just enough pressure to tease him. Hesitantly, Lance lets his legs fall back open, knees hitting the mattress to leave himself fully on display. Keith grins. “There we go, there’s my good boy.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

“You poor thing.” Keith taunts him, leaning back and watching avidly as he presses the tip of the vibrator to Lance’s entrance. His eyes flicker upward though, meeting with Lance’s blue ones for just a second, sure to check for any sign of genuine protest. But Lance just nods back at him, his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. Keith starts to push the toy into him then, watching as Lance’s body stretches to accommodate it. It slides in easily, met with little to no resistance after all the prep. 

Lance’s breath hitches something awful when it’s fully seated inside of him though, so Keith looks to him again in concern. It wasn’t a bad noise, that much becomes quickly apparent. Lance is trembling, his cock leaking a wet pool onto the plane of his stomach. Keith is tempted to lean down and lick it off, but he stops himself. Instead he draws the toy back, pushing it back inside of Lance’s willing body at the same angle and gaining an even louder response this time. “How does it feel? Talk to me.”

“Feels… good. You know it does, you bastard.” Lance manages through gritted teeth, trying to hold onto his composure. Keith laughs at that, flicking his wrist to drive the dildo into Lance’s body with more force. He starts up a pattern of it, fucking the toy into Lance at a sloppy pace, purposefully uncoordinated and bordering on teasing. It’s not enough stimulation to come anywhere close to getting Lance off, but it’s enough to have him babbling and pleading, cock twitching uselessly between his legs.

And when Lance eventually starts to let his guard down, relaxing back against the pillows as he gets used to the steady onslaught against his senses… Keith flicks the switch on the base of the toy a few times, until it’s at the highest setting. Lance’s long legs kick out in shock, just barely managing to avoid kicking Keith in the gut. Lance bolts upright only for Keith’s hand to settle on his chest and push him back down, until he’s writhing uselessly in the sheets. Keith holds him there, watching him squirm, panting through his open-mouth. Keith feels almost dizzy with lust.

“Ah, yes! Yes, fuck, Keith, right there, don’t stop, don’t-” 

A knock sounds on the door.

Lance freezes beneath him, staring up at Keith with wide eyes for input. He doesn’t stay still for long, probably can’t with the vibrator buzzing around inside of him against his nerve endings. He starts to gyrate his hips again, sliding down the sheets until he’s grinding against Keith’s bare knee where it’s braced against the mattress. Keith stares down the line of their bodies, to where Lance is humping against his leg like a dog. He grins, rolling up and off of Lance in one smooth movement, leaving the toy buzzing away where it was.

“I should get that.” Keith says, gesturing toward the door. He pulls his shirt on without looking back at Lance, instead imagining the outrage being directed at him. He can practically feel the daggers being glared into the back of his head.

“Like fuck you should!” Lance blurts belatedly, as if just registering what was happening.

“Didn’t you hear them knock?” Keith says, looking back at him over his shoulder. Lance is sitting up now, wincing as he turns off the vibrator between his legs and eases it out of himself. Keith gives him a reprimanding look, but Lance doesn’t exactly look like he wants to follow orders right now. He slides off the bed, shoulders rolling as he stretches out something sinuously. 

“Come on, Keith, it's probably room service. If you ignore them they'll leave.” The words are getting close to what Keith wants to hear from him, all soft and needy. Lance crosses the room quickly, swatting Keith’s hands aside from where he’s in the midst of pulling his boxers back onto his body. Lance toys with the waistband, one hand moving to fit around Keith’s cock again. He isn’t even coy about it this time, immediately starting to pump his hand over the length of it. “Please, baby, please. I’m so fucking horny, I need it. Need you so badly. Want this inside of me. Please, please, pl-”

He’s getting progressively more handsy, rubbing his whole body up against Keith’s with growing urgency, like he needs it now and won’t wait another second. With a quiet sigh, Keith reaches around to grab at his ass, to slip two fingers back inside and pump them into his needy hole. Lance buries his face into his neck, gasping and grunting into his skin. He reaches up to cup Lance’s jaw, turning his gaze toward the door.

“They can probably hear you, you know. Begging for me to fuck you, begging for a cock in your ass like you’ll die without it. Such a slut, aren’t you?” Keith whispers, his tone cold. He’s trying not to give too much away, trying not to appear too obvious. The fact of the matter is, he_ knows _that the man standing on the other side of the door can hear him. Hell, Keith only knows a fraction of what it’s like to have that heightened Galran sense of hearing. The stranger can probably even hear the wet slide of his fingers thrusting inside of Lance. There’s no way he’s going anywhere now, despite how long it’s taking them to actually answer the door.

Lance eats that shit up, much like Keith expected him to. He’s practically bouncing on Keith’s fingers and fucking himself with them. Keith kisses him, fleeting before he pulls away again. “You like that, huh? You like being called names? You want everyone to know what a dirty slut you are for me?” 

“I don’t want to wait. I can’t.” Lance tells him brokenly, long pauses between the words as he struggles to articulate himself. Keith shushes him, peppering kisses across his cheek. It took him longer than he would have liked to get past Lance’s stubborn behavior tonight, but they’re there now. Lance is a whiney, desperate mess. He’s not ashamed about it in the slightest, willing to do anything to get off.

“I know, I know.” Keith tells him, but he pulls his fingers free all the same. He wipes them off on his shirt, wrapping his arms around Lance and picking him up with ease. Lance groans in complaint immediately, despite how much he loves to be manhandled, he knows where this is going. Keith drops him off on the bed a second later, smiling apologetically. “Be patient.” 

“I can’t.” Lance insists, but he sinks back into the blankets and waits all the same. Keith turns around, fixing his boxers to cover himself again, and then jogs over to the door. He wrenches it open, a small part of him still worrying that their guest might have gotten annoyed and left with the amount of time it took him to open the door. 

But the concern isn’t warranted, because he’s standing exactly where Keith was expecting him to be. He’s changed into something more dressy, a nice button-up black shirt and slacks. Keith rakes his eyes over him slowly, contemplatively. He nods finally, grabbing the man’s sleeve and pulling him hastily into the room. From around the corner, he can hear the wet sounds of Lance getting impatient and continuing without him.

Brat.

“Hey.” The man whispers, leaning into Keith’s space like he’s not sure how well Lance can hear and doesn’t want to risk being overheard. Keith doesn’t know how to tell him that Lance is definitely not paying them any attention right now, so he just goes along with it. “Should I wait until you give the okay for me to come in or something?”

“Just wait until I have him focused on me again, then you can come in while he’s not paying attention. Sit in the seat by the window, you’ll have a good view there.” Keith explains, poking his head around the corner. Sure enough, Lance is face-down in the pillows, ass stuck up into the air so Keith has a good view of where Lance is fucking three fingers into himself with a desperation that’s almost sad in a way. Keith snickers to himself, looking back to the stranger. “Thanks for coming, by the way.”

“You really don’t have to thank me.” The man jokes, flashing a toothy smile. 

With that, Keith turns away and walks back into the room. Lance seems to have given up on getting himself off already and is instead just laying there, collapsed into the pillows. Keith crosses the room to the bed, crawling in next to him. He leans down, kissing up the line of Lance’s spine. A silent apology.

“What did they want?” Oh, how Keith knows that voice, high and sharp with suspicion. Lance isn’t an idiot by any stretch of the word, he’s actually extremely aware of his surroundings at any given time. It could be argued that such is a side-effect of war, but Keith feels like Lance has always been like that in his own way. Contemplative, aware, observant.

“I have a surprise for you.” Keith tries, deciding to settle on a half truth. Lance rolls over then, reaching down to grip Keith’s hair and urge him to keep up with his kissing. So he does. Keith trails his kisses all over Lance’s stomach, purposely avoiding where he probably wants him. Lance doesn’t complain though, doesn’t even whine or beg, and that’s when Keith knows he’s definitely onto something. He’s probably starting to piece it together by now.

“So, what did they want?” Lance repeats, with less patience this time. Keith smiles into his skin, nipping at the soft curve of his stomach. 

“Well…” He trails off, uncertain suddenly. He knows that Lance would very much be into this, it’s not his first and it won’t be his last adventure with exhibitionism or multiple partners. Keith can’t help but doubt himself though, wonder if they should have discussed this more first, even if it meant losing the fun element of surprise. “Look, Lance, I should probably preface this a little bit. We’re gonna try something a little different tonight. That’s the surprise. It’s a… yanno, _ sexual _ surprise.”

Lance quirks an eyebrow.

“Look at _ you _. You’re blushing like a virgin.” Lance says finally, his grin spreading across his face. He sits up, leaning into Keith’s space and cupping his face between his hands. Lance kisses his nose, doting on him the very second he starts to look anxious. It’s not the dynamic Keith was going for, but he can’t help but relax into it all the same. “Is it that bad, honey? Is it kinky? You wanna get real naughty in a hotel room?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh, it totally is. You’ve only ever hesitated to ask me for something sexual once and it was when you wanted me to-”

“No, we’re not doing this right now.” Keith says hurriedly, because that’s one particular topic he definitely does not want the stranger to overhear. He clambers off the bed, standing beside it and pushing his boxers down his legs again. This catches Lance’s attention. “Cover yourself up. I wanna ease you into this, you can decide how much you’re comfortable showing at your own pace.” 

“Okay.” Lance says, pulling the blankets over his lap as he shuffles closer. He settles sitting in front of Keith, at just the right height to lean forward and take him into his mouth. Keith intends to order him to do just that, but Lance is already ahead of him. He’s eager, very clearly still horny despite how suspicious he’s feeling about the situation.

“Suck me.” Keith orders belatedly, now that he’s already sliding home into the wet warmth of Lance’s mouth. Lance looks up at him through his eyelashes with a sort-of fondness unique to them, even with his cheeks hollowed out around a cock. He bobs his head back and forth, lips gliding along Keith’s cock with practiced expertise. He’s starting out slow, likely just for Keith’s sake, easing him into it.

Keith winds a hand into his hair, scratching at Lance’s scalp absentmindedly. Lance preens under the attention, pulling back to lap at the head of Keith’s cock. He drags his flattened tongue over where Keith is leaking pre-cum like a faucet, the ball of his piercing rolling teasingly through the slit of his cock and sending pleasure through Keith in one heady jolt.

Keith groans. “Yes, just like that. You’re doing such a good job, look so pretty like this. So pretty with a mouthful of cock.”

Lance goes back to sucking him off, ducking his head down until he’s working his way to take all of Keith into his mouth at once. Keith bites his lip, eyes darting to the corner of the room when he catches movement there. Sure enough, their friend has joined them, eyes glued to the scene in front of him so avidly that he nearly trips over the seat he’s headed for. Keith chuckles breathlessly, his hips jerking forward unintentionally.

Lance takes it like a champ, even groans in pleasure at the feeling of Keith’s cock hitting the back of his throat all at once.

“So pretty.” Keith repeats, fingertips tracing the outline of Lance’s face, ghosting over his cheekbones. He looks back over at the stranger, making a point to hold eye contact as he thrusts forward into Lance’s mouth again, this time with intent. Lance gives a muffled broken moan at this, pulling off to cough into his fist. The stranger is sitting there wide-eyed and slack-jawed, full of awe. Keith nods at the man while Lance is distracted with collecting himself. “Isn’t he so pretty?

“Holy shit.” The stranger gasps in realization that he's the one being addressed, shaking his head quickly to come back to the moment. He scrambles to sit up straighter, nodding his head rapidly before he even begins to answer. His voice is higher than Keith remembers it being. “Yeah, he is. He_ really _is.” 

Lance freezes in front of Keith, going so still that it’s almost unsettling.

Ever so slowly, he turns his head. His eyes go wide when he spots the stranger, stretched out in the chair they’d curled up on together the night before, making himself at home. Lance must be able to see that he’s hard too, straining against the tight black pants he wore. He isn’t touching himself yet though, possibly wanting to wait until he’s sure Lance is okay with it.

“I don’t-” Lance starts to say, but quickly gives up and trails off. He pauses, biting his bottom lip and worrying it between his teeth. His blue eyes keep darting to Keith for input, no doubt searching for the right way to react. But there isn’t one, so Keith keeps his expression blank. He wants to know exactly how Lance feels about this, honestly. Finally, Lance composes himself enough to ask. “Who is _ that _?”

“Our audience for the night. Your surprise.” Keith answers, fingers running through Lance’s short hair and leaving it sticking upright in the front. Lance blinks up at him, eyes wide and impressionable. Keith feels plagued with the need to reassure him. “He won't touch. He just wants to watch you be a good boy for me. You'll put on a show for him, won't you? That’s what he’s here for, and I’d hate for him to go home disappointed.” 

“Oh.” Lance turns toward the stranger again and Keith chastises him with a click of his tongue, gripping his jaw and turning his head forcibly back to look up at him instead. Keith smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Don't look at him. Focus on me for now.” Keith tells him plainly, needing to get this stage out of the way before they do anything else. Lance nods, his expression growing more serious. “Good?”

“Good.” Lance answers without a shred of hesitation. “So good.”

“You remember your safeword?”

“I don't need to use it.”

“It's okay if you decide you do.” Keith tells him anyway, just to be sure he knows. “Just say the word and you know I’ll stop the whole thing. You know that, right? Use your words and tell me. I wanna be sure.”

“_ I know, Keith _ .” He’s starting to sound just the slightest bit snappy now, annoyed with Keith for being too careful with him. Those blue eyes keep wandering too, despite what seems to be Lance’s best efforts to stay focused on Keith. He keeps glancing over at the Galra in the corner, poorly-concealed lust pooling in his irises. Keith huffs out a laugh and Lance’s gaze flickers back to him. They stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, Keith transfixed with the sheer amount of _ need _ that Lance is wearing like a crown, no shame at all in it. 

Lance is the one to break the eye contact, but only to scoot close again and grab ahold of Keith’s cock once more. He wraps his fingers around it, slowly jerking him off just inches from those pretty pink lips that Keith would much rather be between. Keith grunts, watching as Lance leans forward and kisses the tip of his erection, eyes coy. “Should we get this show on the road, then?”

Keith leans back, looking down at the picture Lance makes. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No touching yourself. You can come once everyone else has been satisfied. Until then I don’t wanna see your hands anywhere near your cock. Your priority should be taking care of our guest first, and then me. Don’t you think?” There’s a hint of authority behind Keith’s words, just enough to be noticeable really, but it’s so rare that Lance picks up on it easily. The telling sign is that Lance doesn’t even protest at all, just clumsily removes his hand from himself and lets it fall back to the mattress. Keith steps closer, grabbing the base of his own cock to rub the tip against Lance’s closed mouth. He smears pre-cum against Lance’s lips, leaving them shining with a lewd amount of wetness. “Lance. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” 

“Now, open that gorgeous mouth of yours and let me make a mess of it.” Keith grins. He grips Lance’s jaw, applying gentle pressure until the hint is taken and Lance opens his mouth wide. Keith watches with fondness as Lance even goes so far as to stick his tongue out, the plainest of invitations. Neither of them miss the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room.

Lance goes back to sucking Keith’s cock like he’s missed it something dearly, lips stretched obscenely around the girth of it now that Keith is fully hard. He bobs back and forth along the length of it, eyebrows pinched together and eyelashes resting daintily high on his cheeks. He’s more handsy than he’s ever been, clawing at Keith’s thighs, gripping his hips for leverage, even grabbing at Keith’s ass and attempting to pull him in deeper still.

Keith picks up on what he’s putting down pretty quickly, but he doesn’t give him what he wants. He wants to hear Lance ask for it, knows it’s gonna be fucking rich when he finally does. Watching the way Lance is swallowing him down, so into it that he’s moaning obscenely through it, Keith can only imagine how wrecked his voice is about to be.

When Lance doesn’t attempt to pull off and rush him along, Keith grows impatient himself and takes matters into his own hands.

“Look at you, taking it down your throat to show off. You think he likes that? Likes watching you choke on it? Think you can make him come like this?” Keith punctuates each of his questions with a sharp roll of his hips. Even still, Lance’s eyes are far away and glassy, repeatedly darting in the direction of their audience. It’s cute, in a way, but it’s also irritating when he’s trying to get a reaction.

He grips his boyfriend’s hair, and the next time Lance takes him deep again, Keith doesn’t let him pull back after. Keith holds him tightly in place by the fistful of hair he’s holding, watching him struggle to breathe around the flared head of Keith’s cock blocking his airway. With his free hand, Keith’s thumb traces Lance’s cheekbone with gentle appreciation. “Eyes on _ me _.”

Lance’s hips jolt and then he’s whining around Keith’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head. Keith watches as he rubs his thighs together, hips rolling in pathetic circles against the mattress and succeeding in getting next to nothing in actual stimulation. Keith knows that look though, knows that Lance is feeling empty after all the stretching and wants something inside of him. 

“Please.” Lance rasps, leaning forward and nuzzling into Keith’s stomach. He places a few sloppy kisses there, leaving a trail of saliva across Keith’s abs. 

“Please what?”

“Fuck my mouth, _ please _.” 

“Why?”

“Want him to see it. How well I can take it.” Lance pauses then, licking his lips. He turns his head then, allowing himself to stare unabashedly over at the stranger staring back. Lance smiles at him, nervous and sweet, a total contrast to the fact he’s begging to have his throat fucked raw. He glances back up at Keith, making sure to hold eye contact as his tongue peeks out and flicks at the head of his cock. “How much I_ like _ it.”

“Slut.” Keith accuses, but his voice isn’t harsh at all, it’s full of warmth. It sends a visible shiver down Lance’s spine just the same though, his breath coming out in a shaky exhale. Keith realizes he’s struck gold and he keeps hitting it, eager for more reactions like that one. “And he knows it, Lance. He_ knows _what a dirty slut you are. How much you love this. He can see how hard you are, you know. All from sucking on my cock.”

“Mm, Keith.” Lance moans, leaning forward and taking Keith into his mouth. He’s barely got his lips wrapped around it before Keith thrusts inside, fucking into Lance’s mouth with little care. Lance would know if he held back, would complain about not getting it as good as he could be. As it is, Lance seems to get off on the rough handling. He chokes around it for a second, but then he goes back to lapping at the underside of Keith’s cock, trying to tease him with the ball of his piercing.

Keith has always been easily baited by Lance’s incessant teasing, and this is no exception.

He starts to rock his hips in earnest, drawing himself out of Lance’s mouth only to thrust smoothly back inside until he hits the back of his throat. He grips Lance’s hair to hold him in one place, his grip white-knuckled and shaky as he starts to lose himself to the sensation of it. Lance’s mouth is just too good, too wet and warm, tongue constantly rubbing up against him. Keith picks up the pace, until slick noises fill the room as he fucks Lance’s mouth.

“If you’re this desperate just from sucking on it, I can’t imagine what you’re gonna do once I start fucking you with it. You want that? I bet you do. You love it when I fuck you, love it when I shove myself in without any of the prep you need, force you to feel it. You’re such a slut, you love the burn, love feeling where I was for hours afterward. I bet your insides hold my shape permanently now, my own personal cocksleeve. Is that what you are, huh? Made to be fucked, made to take it.”

Lance pulls off of him suddenly, drool covering his chin and tears leaving tracks down his cheeks.

“Fuck me.” Lance’s voice breaks as he cries out, spilling more frustrated tears. He abandons Keith’s cock in favor of turning around, bracing himself over the edge of the bed and arching his back. Given that it’s being thrust back at him so unceremoniously, Keith lands a slap to Lance’s ass and relishes the bodied gasp that follows. Lance looks back at him over his shoulder, a weak smile on his lips. “Fuck me, baby, come on. I can take it. I need it.”

Keith hums contemplatively, eyes darting to the corner of the room. He pauses then, gaze lingering longer than intended because… wow. The stranger has a hand hastily shoved down the front of his pants, moving in very plain and crude motions, quite shameless with it. Keith flashes a dirty grin at him, slapping Lance’s ass with more force this time. Lance cries out loud enough that Keith doesn’t get to hear the noise the stranger makes, but he knows there must be one, sees the way his mouth falls open in hushed ecstasy. He’s nothing like Lance, loud and proud about every single thing he feels, and it makes Keith want to garner those reactions all the more.

“What do you think? Has he earned it yet?” Keith prompts, trying to get the stranger to contribute. It’s cruel of him, he knows, the Galra hardly looks capable of talking right about now. “How should I fuck him? As long as he gets a cock buried deep in his ass, he doesn’t care about the specifics.”

Lance looks up at the question, first to Keith, and then eventually following his gaze in the direction of their audience. Keith watches closely as Lance’s eyes widen, something sultry and satisfied spreading across his face as he realizes he’s being used as masurbation material. Keith huffs out a laugh, amused by his lover's obvious kinks.

Meanwhile, the stranger pants, sheepishly slowing his hand now that they’re both staring right at him. But they don’t mind. Keith isn’t sure how to express just how much they don’t mind.

“I think he should be on top.” The man comes out with suddenly, surprising everyone with his eagerness to say it. His voice is wrecked, but he doesn’t even try to hide that. “Make him work for it, you know?”

“You hear that, Lance?” Keith snickers coldly, leaning over the side of the bed beside Lance. He places a kiss to Lance’s cheek, sweet given the circumstances. Lance narrows his eyes at him, glaring beneath those long lashes. Keith holds his gaze, even as he replies to the other person in the room. “He hates riding me, usually complains the whole time that it makes his thighs hurt. Don’t you, kitten?”

“Not always.”

“Often enough that I don’t even bother asking for it anymore.” Keith presses, deciding to push it just a little bit further. He can tell he’s crossed a line though, Lance standing upright in a fuss. Keith has an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Lance is already yanking him upright.

“Sit down on the edge of the bed. Come on, let’s go.” Lance orders sharply, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. Keith really can’t help it, he desperately tries to keep from grinning like an idiot in response. Lance is quite obviously perturbed, maybe even offended, but something about seeing him get so petty and fussed over it is adorable.

“Somebody’s eager to prove me wrong.” Keith mumbles disjointedly, shocked by the blatant desire to please. Sure, Lance is submissive at the best of times and he loves earning praise, but he is also spoiled and undoubtedly lazy. He can earn his praise without having to do anything and he knows that by now, knows exactly how to exploit the system. Apparently having an audience changes that though, makes him want to impress, put on a good show.

Keith isn’t complaining. Keith_ so _ isn’t complaining.

He scrambles to his feet, walking around the bed to sit at the foot of it, directly facing their audience. So, when Lance saunters over to him, long sleek body practically prowling toward him, and then swings a leg over Keith’s to hover above his lap… their audience gets an eyeful to say the least. 

Lance immediately moves to sit down on it, likely planning to spear himself and get to work with no regard for his own comfort. Keith stops him though, hands grabbing his hips with some force and keeping him standing.

“Hey, slow down. Not yet. Stay right there for me.”

“Wh-” Lance sounds pissed, for a fleeting second. Keith knows exactly what’s coming, the snappy comment on how he knows his limits and he doesn’t need to be coddled. Keith has tried a few different approaches to that particular conversation and he’s come to the conclusion that any opinion he gives on the matter will be the wrong one. So he improvises.

He digs his nails into Lance’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing him further to their audience. He trails two fingers across his hole, landing a light smack directly onto it. Lance’s knees shake, his argument totally forgotten in a second.

“Who does this belong to?” Keith prompts, reaching back with his free hand to fumble blindly for the lube bottle. Lance doesn’t notice, too busy trying to get Keith’s fingers to push inside of him instead, eager for it. Keith leans forward, kissing across Lance’s stomach, lathing his tongue over the head of his cock just to be a tease. 

Lance’s hands knot in his hair, tugging on it uselessly. Meanwhile, Keith makes quick work of covering his palm with lube and running his hand over himself a few times, making sure he’s totally slick with more than just saliva.

“You.” Lance gasps out, hands wandering down to Keith’s shoulders and dragging across his skin uselessly in search of grip. They only really succeed in shredding everything in their path, perfectly manicured nails tend to leave killer scratches behind, from Keith’s experience with them.

He tilts his head back now, tossing the lube aside and patting his thighs. 

“Only me?”

“Yes.” Lance answers, much slower this time as he starts to settle on Keith’s lap. 

“I’ll keep you steady, you focus on giving our audience a good view, huh?” Keith whispers to him, mouthing at his neck and licking the shell of his ear. Lance swats at him, giggling breathlessly. The laughter is cut off abruptly when Keith lines himself up, rubbing the head of his cock against Lance’s hole, back and forth, just barely teasing him with it beginning to slip inside before continuing past. “I’m sure he wants to see exactly how I’m taking you, how your body fucking eats me up. Almost as desperate as you are, isn’t it? Let him see, baby, let him see _ everything _.”

Lance immediately moves to do as he’s told, reaching back to spread his cheeks apart and give their audience a clear view of where Keith’s feeding his cock into his hole. Inch by inch, stretching him further as he sits down on it. Lance is being patient for him now, distracted by the knowledge that he’s being watched again. He keeps looking back over his shoulder, desperate for praise, for approval. The stranger doesn’t have much to say, but the way he’s drinking up every view he gets says enough.

“Fuck.” Lance grunts, once he’s finally taken all of Keith’s cock and is left sitting in his lap. Keith smiles at him, bright and unyielding, as he cups his face between his hands. He kisses Lance something filthy, licking into his mouth and claiming it as his own. He tastes himself on Lance’s tongue. It just inspires him to kiss Lance that much harder, to clutch at his hips and yank him down against his lap harder, shoving himself inside deep as he explores Lance’s mouth.

When the kiss ends and Keith pulls back, his eyes immediately dart to the wandering ones in the corner, transfixed on where Lance is still holding himself open wide. Keith smirks, reaching down to trace around Lance’s rim with his pointer finger, feeling where it’s stretched to accommodate his size. Keith debates slipping a finger in alongside his cock, but it seems like Lance is beginning to get impatient with the prep and teasing.

He’s lifting his hips, dropping them back down with purpose now. So Keith leans back, bracing his hands on the mattress to watch as Lance starts to fuck himself on his cock in earnest. 

From here, Keith has a perfect view of the man writhing in his lap, and the one jerking himself off into his fist in the corner. It’s a different kind of power trip, being able to get someone else off without ever touching them, just by letting them watch. Keith is starting to understand Lance’s kinks a lot better now, if he’s being honest.

“You should see him right now. He looks like he’s seen_ God _, Lance, you did that. You’re so special, so pretty, bet he’s never seen anyone like you.” Keith praises, the words tumbling past his lips without any thought whatsoever. They can’t be too terrible though, because Lance is eating it up. He’s flushed from head to toe, and Keith can’t write it all off as exertion when he’s that pink. “I wonder what he would give to be the one stretching you open around his cock right now.”

“_ Keith _.” It might be hard to tell to anyone else, but Keith knows what a warning looks like when he sees one. Lance is so visibly flustered at the thought of a stranger fucking him, it’s adorable. It’s also hot, hot enough for Keith’s hips to jump up, shoving himself deeper inside suddenly and causing Lance to gasp out his next exhale. Lance crumples against him after that, cuddling against Keith’s chest and moving his hips slower, in little tight circles. “You’re so deep, fuck, feel so much bigger like this.”

“Take what you want from me. Whatever you need.”

“_ Hnn _, you bastard.” Lance moans into the curve of his neck, nails dragging across his shoulders. Keith doesn’t react, just grits his teeth and takes it. He ignores the deep-seated urge to take over, to fuck Lance how he really wants to. Fast and hard, a pace so brutal he’d be able to hear the slap of skin and the squelch of lube filling the room. He stays where he is, suffering through Lance’s lazy and half-hearted attempt at riding him, hips rolling back and forth tauntingly, begging to be grabbed and shown how its done. 

But its not the same as actually being begged and Keith’s waiting on that. It’s always worth it in the end, worth all the agonizing wait that leads up to Lance’s breaking point. He just gets to cute, so needy for it that he doesn’t care who knows it, doesn’t care how he asks for it. 

As of right now, he’s still in the spiteful and bitter stage. Every now and then he’ll get a surge of energy and ride Keith hard and dirty for a few seconds, bouncing himself on Keith’s cock and fucking himself how he really wants it. But despite all of their endurance training and the fact Lance has amazing stamina outside of sex, the second the clothes come off he gets needy and lazy. He just wants to be taken care of, at least when he’s the one being fucked. 

“You could at least help.” Lance points out a couple minutes in, his tone snide. Keith rolls his eyes, hiding it behind Lance’s shoulder. He realizes too late that he hadn’t accounted for the other set of eyes in the room, that their audience could definitely see him and huffs out a laugh in response. Keith grins at him, winking knowingly in his direction, because surely he understands what he wants from Lance. He’s pretty sure they’re on the same page right now, that they both want to see Lance wrecked and ruined, desperate for a cock in him.

Keith leans back, looking Lance in the eye. He’s frowning deeply, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Keith leans forward to kiss it, smiling against his lips.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Fuck. Me. Now.” Lance insists, his tone hushed this time. He must know he’s misbehaving then, if he doesn’t want their audience to overhear him. He probably figures he can get away with it, that Keith will cave and give him what he wants. Keith’s a bit of a softie, and Lance is definitely used to getting what he wants.

But right now it’s about what Keith wants. And Keith wants to hear him beg for it, wants him desperate and slutty for it. Luckily, Keith is just stubborn enough to wait him out tonight, because though Lance isn’t really getting much out of their current pace Keith is actually quite enjoying just staying seated inside of Lance.

“That’s hardly any way to get what you want, baby.” Keith answers easily. “Magic words?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I would, but you’re right here, and your tight little ass feels so much better.” Keith jokes, a toothy smirk splayed lopsided across his lips. Lance glares at him, reaching up to grip Keith’s face rather aggressively, in an attempt to wipe the smug look off his face. Keith just keeps grinning though. “And I know you want me to fuck you just as badly, so why don’t you ask for it? Nicely.”

“You suck.” Lance groans, giving up with a huff. He tips his head back, red as a cherry tomato up to his ears, and Keith thinks he looks quite good in red. The atmosphere is charged with tension, everyone waiting on Lance to finally break and give in.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, you know I will.” Keith whispers, soft and kind now, because he can’t help but want to comfort his boyfriend when he looks so distressed. He leans in, kissing across Lance’s collarbones, lapping his tongue across his chest. Still, he doesn’t want to give him the wrong idea, that he’s giving in and going back on his word. “Otherwise, put those thigh muscles to work and do it yourself.”

“You want me to beg again? Really?” Lance’s eyes narrow, darting away from Keith. His tone drops to something very quiet, very uncertain. He seems almost shy, which is a word Keith has never in his life used to describe his boyfriend before. “In front of _ him _?”

“Mhm.” Keith nods. “You wouldn’t shut up earlier before he came along. When I went to answer the door you practically cried begging me to fuck you. Remember that, sweetheart? What changed? How come you can’t say it now?”

“_ Keith _ .” Lance is still whispering, even as he gets progressively more worked up. “He can _ hear me _.”

“He could hear you then too, love.”

“What?”

“Galra have heightened hearing, remember?” Keith snickers the slightest bit, nuzzling into the curve of Lance’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss to one of the hickeys he’d left there before. Lance has gone very still above him and Keith leans back, quirking an eyebrow at him. It takes him a minute to decipher that the lost look on Lance’s face is very much still horny, just embarrassed beyond belief. Keith has never seen him blushing quite this hard and he can’t help it, his chest feels full and heavy with affection for the idiot in his lap. 

Keith leans in, nipping at his ear lobe. When he speaks up, he makes sure it’s loud enough that their audience could hear even without a heightened sense of hearing. “Go on, tell me about how badly you need it. How you want this cock stuffed deep inside of you. Want me to pick you up and fuck you against the door like you asked for earlier? Do you want me to come inside, still? Wanna feel it drip out of you afterward? God, some of the things you said were _ filthy _, Lance. Do you kiss your mami with that mouth?”

“Come on! Come on, Keith, for fuck’s sake, just give it to me already! I want it! I really want it, you bastard.”

“Do you want it bad, Lance?” Keith’s whispers against his lips, eyes lidded. “Bad enough to beg for it?”

Something in Lance’s expression shifts, the shred if hesitance and decency he was holding onto by a thread snapping. He kisses Keith, fast and clumsy, knocking their teeth together and then nipping at his bottom lip insistently. Keith pulls back with a wince, on the verge of complaining because there’s a difference between rough kissing and just straight up _ bad _kissing, but then their eyes actually meet. 

Keith pauses, something in Lance’s needy expression clearing everything up better than words could. 

“_ Please _ . Please fuck me. I want it. I need it. Need _ you _ , no one else can fuck me like you can. I want your cock so fucking deep inside of me.” Ah, yes, the breaking point. The dam is compromised and now there’s nothing left to stop him, his filter is entirely gone. And he begs, he begs with a trembling bottom lip and wet eyes full of unshed tears, on the brink of snapping if Keith doesn’t give him what he needs already. This is the rush of adrenaline Keith was waiting for, the rush of dominance and power that he can’t help but get off on. But more than that, it’s the feeling of being _ needed _, of having such an important role to play in someone’s life, sexual or otherwise. It’s a rush, makes him feel dizzy with it.

Lance leans back against the pillows, making a show of placing his hands on his thighs and spreading them wide. He hitches his knees over his own elbows, leaving himself spread open and poised there, ready for the taking. “Just give it to me, I’ll even fucking write you a thank-you letter afterward if that’s what it takes. I don’t care. I don’t care, I want it so badly, you bast-”

“Alright, roll over.” Keith caves, clapping Lance’s thigh. Lance’s eyes lit up, so hopeful it’s almost cute, in a sex-crazed fiend sort-of way. Lance rolls over onto his hands and knees in record time, looking back over his shoulder with a shameless little grin, looking for approval. “Make sure our audience has a good view, remember?”

Lance readjusts himself, stumbling across the mattress and turning around again. 

“Ke-”

“Shh, I’m gonna give you what you want.” Keith promises, gently running his palm along the line of Lance’s long spine. His touch is smooth and careful, comforting he hopes. He has Lance pretty pent up and frustrated at this point, which was his goal, but he still feels a bit bad about it now. He’s going to make it up to him though, gonna put his money where his mouth is and give Lance exactly what he made him beg for. “I’ll take care of you.”

He lines himself up, sliding him in one quick thrust that has Lance sliding forward on the sheets.

He groans like he’s dying for it though, presses back against Keith with a sultry little giggle that is far too satisfied for his own good. Keith is smiling like an idiot despite himself, and it hardly matches the sexually charged mood he worked to set up, but he can’t help it. He rubs Lance’s back, grips his hips hard and presses slowly into him again, testing the waters. Apparently Lance needs no time to adjust to the change in position whatsoever, because he’s already starting to mumble complaints and attempt to spear himself back on Keith.

So, taking the hint, Keith picks up the pace. He starts to fuck Lance properly, thrusting into him at a steadily increasing pace, until his hips are practically jackrabbiting his cock into Lance.

“Yes!” Lance shouts, dropping onto his elbows and melting down into the sheets. He keeps his ass high in the air though, for easy access. Keith is pretty sure he even shakes it back and forth a bit, because he doesn’t remember Lance’s ass ever jiggling this much when he fucked him before. Whether it was intentional or not, it does what it needs to, and Keith can’t help but grab a handful of it as he fucks his cock between those bouncing cheeks. “Fuck, yes, Keith! Fuck me! Harder, harder!”

“For someone worried about being overheard, you’re awfully fucking loud all of the sudden.” Keith grunts out with some struggle, as he attempts to keep his brutal pace going. The slick sounds of their bodies meeting fill the room, over and over again, inherently filthy in nature. Anyone in the hallway outside that happened to walk past their door would hear it, without a doubt. Well, granted that they could hear anything other than Lance’s babbling and crying.

Keith grips his jaw, trying to shut him up manually. “The whole neighborhood can probably hear you now. I know I asked for this, but damn. You want the entire planet to know you’re getting fucked?”

“I don’t care!” Lance shouts, his voice breaking mid-sentence. He’s shuddering, pressing his hips back flush against Keith’s over and over again, hardly giving Keith a chance to pull out before he’s trying to shove him back inside again. Lance drops onto his elbows, his ass still held high in the air. “Fuck me! F-”

“Shh, calm down a sec.” Keith whispers hurriedly, fingers sliding across Lance’s spit-slicked lips in an attempt to shut him up for a second. He’s created a monster now, he realizes too late. Lance isn’t going to quiet down until he gets off. As it is, with his mouth stuffed full of Keith’s fingers, his loud moans only just shift into whimpers. He sucks on Keith’s fingers with an eagerness that’s admirable, his eyelashes fluttering in satisfaction as Keith continues to rock against him. 

Keith glances back at the Galra man, curious about his reaction to seeing Lance like this. He doesn’t look nearly as flustered or worried about anyone else overhearing. He looks totally fixated, like a hunter on the prowl, yellow eyes narrowed into an interested stare. Keith’s eyes wander downward and he swallows hard around the lump in his throat, the head of the man’s cock now visible above the waistband of his pants. God, Keith has slept with a handful of Blade members, but the sheer size of those things never ceases to make his heart skip a beat.

Keith shakes his thoughts off and then leans in, draping himself over Lance’s back to fuck him deep and hard from the new angle. “You should see him right now, kitten. I think he’s about to bust. He’s gonna come all over himself watching you get fucked into the mattress, baby. Loves the pretty noises you make every time I sink in deep and hit that spot. You aren’t even screaming yet, not even begging me for it. He’s not gonna last though, sweetheart, he can’t take it. You should really look.”

Keith isn’t really the type of person to use pet names, he’d sooner die than utter them in day to day life, it leaves him feeling stupid and flustered, out of his element. At times like this though, when Lance is being so good, so desperate for praise and pleasure, Keith can’t help it. They spill past his lips one by one, anything to watch Lance blush, so openly flattered by it and overwhelmed in the moment that he can’t even tease Keith about the things he says.

Lance’s reaction today doesn’t disappoint either.

He lifts his head up, picking himself up with his arms wobbling beneath him. Lance turns toward that familiar chair in the corner, a full body shiver wracking his frame. Keith watches the way his gaze darkens, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looks so surprised by it.

“I did that?”

“Mm, you sure did.” Keith promises him, kissing across the line of his throat. Lance throws his head back to stare up at the ceiling, giving Keith room to work. Keith marks him over and over again, faint little bruises decorating tan skin. 

Keith lifts his head once he’s finished, beginning to smirk when he finds Lance still staring at the stranger in the corner of the room. Keith doesn’t even bother to whisper this time, he doesn’t really care who hears him. “He’s pretending he’s inside of you, Lance. I bet he’s trying to imagine what this feels like, you squirming on his cock, begging for more. Nothing compares to it, you know. You’re the best, better than anyone else. Too bad he’ll never know what it’s like to fuck you for real, I almost feel bad for him.”

“I’m-” Lance cuts himself off, biting down on his tongue to keep from saying whatever embarrassing thing was on the tip of his tongue. That just won’t do. Keith hates when he holds his pretty reactions back.

Keith leans in close again, his eyes locked with the Galra as he whispers against the shell of Lance’s ear, telling him filthy things. Things that he’d be ashamed to utter any louder than this. A part of him wonders if the stranger can hear him anyway though, heightened hearing and all.

“You ever fucked a Galra before? They’re big, Lance, I’m not sure you could take it.” Keith chuckles, his voice dark. Lance leans down again,, hiding his blush in his arms. Not before Keith saw the spark of interest in his eyes though, the blatant desire there. Keith knows that look and surprisingly enough, he doesn’t feel an accompanying spark of jealousy with it. He wants to entertain it, press the issue further in a different way. “I shouldn’t assume that, though. You’d probably surprise me, you love it when it hurts, don’t you? I swear you get off on the pain. You’re never satisfied, are you? _ Lance _?”

“Never.” Lance croaks out in agreement, his voice impossibly weak. “Never satisfied.”

“Hm.” Keith hums, very clearly for show. He reaches down, wrapping a fist around Lance’s cock and giving it a teasing squeeze. He rubs his thumb across the head roughly, right where Lance is leaking and oversensitive. Lance’s jaw drops in a shout in the same second that Keith continues speaking. “Maybe next time we’ll see if you can take two cocks at once, huh? See if that finally satisfies your greedy little cunt.”

Keith feels it when Lance comes before he hears it, surprisingly enough. Lance’s body tightens around him, inner walls spasming with an orgasm, bearing down against him and milking his cock for all its worth. It’s all he can do to grit his teeth and bear it, to keep from following Lance over that same edge and burying himself deep inside that heat to chase it.

The only thing that helps him hold onto his control is the low grunt he hears from beside them, a distraction in the plainest form. He whips his head around just in time to watch the Galra man cover his own stomach in cum. It juts from the tip of his cock in a steady stream, there’s so much of the stuff. It splatters across his purple skin in streaks, rolling down the length of his cock and over his own knuckles. Keith gulps, swallowing roughly around the lump in his throat.

He’s swamped with the sudden strong desire to taste it, to crawl over there on his hands and knees and take that spent cock into his mouth. Keith has no doubt that he could get him hard again within minutes, possibly less than that if Lance joined in. Even with the two of them servicing a cock that big, it would be impossible to fit all of it in their mouths.

“I’m sorry. I can go again, I can-” Keith blinks, breaking out of his fantasy. Lance is looking up at him with wide blue eyes, looking so deeply apologetic that Keith’s mind is sent reeling to try and understand what he did wrong. He realizes a moment later that he told Lance not to come until everyone else had, but that was hardly fair of him considering.

“It’s okay. Shh, I’m not mad. You did good, so good.” Keith comforts him quickly, wishing they were facing each other so he could gather Lance into his arms and hug him against his chest. As it is, he drapes himself further over Lance’s back in a hug, careful not to jostle his hips too much in the process. He kisses the nape of his neck, the short hairs there tickling Keith’s nose.

“You’re not mad?” Lance whispers, a smile audible in his tone without Keith even having to lift his head. 

“You’re not the only one who couldn’t wait.” Keith whispers back, kissing his skin again. Lance lifts his head in confusion, turning to stare back at Keith imploringly. He quirks one pretty arched eyebrow, staring toward where they’re still connected. Keith shakes his head. “Not me, Lance.” 

“Oh.” Lance breathes, in the same instance his eyes dart to the corner of the room in realization. The stranger is attempting to clean himself up with some napkins on the nearby table, but it’s a fucking wasted effort if they’re all being honest. There’s so much of the stuff it looks like a bukkake porn set, it would take the entire box of kleenex and more to mop up the mess on aisle three. Lance must be thinking along the same lines, because he’s smirking something devious as he watches napkin after napkin be tossed into the bin. 

And oh, it’s so fucking cute how smug Lance looks. He looks like he’s won the lottery, like he’s personally earned the greatest accomplishment in the world by making a stranger come buckets over himself. He’s totally in his element here and Keith can’t help but admire it. He’s always known, he supposes, that Lance thrives in environments where he’s made to be a sex symbol. It started with the whole loverboy Lance persona, the rope dancing for a crowd of billions on a live broadcast. But it didn’t end there, it just progressed into smaller settings with less clothes.

Lance gave all of that up for Keith, which he appreciated and he still does appreciate. Lance has made it very clear that he doesn’t regret the decision, that he’d make it a hundred times over if he had to. But he’s also expressed interest in them exploring public sex or different partners together, as a couple. It never seemed very appealing to Keith, sure theoretically it could be hot, but he always figured he’d end up getting pissy and jealous, or the partners would overstep their boundaries. The whole idea seemed more nerve-wracking than it was sexy.

He doesn’t feel intimidated right now, though. He feels just as accomplished and powerful as Lance does, like they’ve made a team effort of taking this poor man apart piece by piece, fulfilling his sexual fantasies like some kind of tag team duo. If anything, he feels more confident in his relationship with Lance than ever before. He definitely feels close to him, like he understands him better.

Keith turns away from the stranger, back to where Lance is still staring over at him. He only just came and already he looks horny again, his gaze filled with a primal sort-of lust. Keith bites his lip, struck by an idea yet again. His last perverted idea got him here, so he really can’t complain.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Keith orders the stranger, pointing a finger in his direction. The Galra man looks uncertain, but he nods just the same. Given the confirmation he needed, Keith grabs the nearby blanket and lifts it over their heads, draping it over both him and Lance for an impromptu meeting. He rolls off of Lance, carefully pulling out and then collapsing next to Lance on the mattress. Lance doesn’t look impressed.

“Keith? What the hell are y-” Lance is hissing at him, very clearly annoyed and embarrassed by his weird behavior. But Keith wants to be sure they have this conversation in an unbiased setting, where Lance’s eyes won’t be constantly darting to the other party in the room.

Keith shuts him up with a peck against the lips, before hastily asking the question he’s dying to ask all of the sudden.

“We never really talked about this, but do you wanna…” Keith trails off, wincing slightly at his own inability to say it. He’s not exactly doing himself any favors here, he’s supposed to seem enthusiastic and encouraging, so Lance knows he’s on board with what he’s suggesting. Because he is, he's _ really _ on board, he wants this so badly he might just start begging if Lance says no. 

It’s just hard to say it, he never imagined saying it before now.

“You’re gonna have to spell it out for me right now, babe. I’m a little brainless after that orgasm. Thanks, by the way, that was… amazing.” Lance chuckles, no doubt noticing how out of his element Keith is and trying to comfort him through it. When that doesn’t work either and Keith is still hesitating, opening his mouth and no words coming out, Lance tries again. He cups Keith’s face between his hands, soothing him with a gentle touch. “You can ask me for anything, Keith, I won’t judge you.”

Keith’s face feels like it’s on fire.

“Do you wanna, um, clean him up?” He mutters it out of the corner of his mouth, feeling indescribably sheepish all of the sudden. It takes him a while to drag his gaze back to Lance and meet his stare, but sadly that doesn’t give him any answers either. Lance is staring at him with wide eyes, but his expression is otherwise completely unreadable. Keith worries his bottom lip between his teeth, wondering if maybe he didn’t understand the question. “You know, with your mouth.”

“... I got that, yeah.” Lance mumbles, continuing to stare with that blank look in his eyes. Keith stares openly back at him, his heart racing in his chest, his hard cock still hanging neglected between his legs. He wants this so feverishly it hurts, but he doesn’t want to pressure Lance into anything. 

Even though it’s normally the other way around, Lance is the one open about the idea of exploring other partners sexually, and Keith is the one reluctantly turning the idea down. But now that they’re in the moment, and the opportunity has been presented on a silver fucking plate, Keith is finding that he doesn’t mind the idea quite so much. He doesn’t mind it at all. 

“Well?”

“You want me to suck another man’s cock, just so we’re clear?”

“I didn’t say I_ wanted _ you to.” Keith averts his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “I asked if _ you _ wanted to.”

It’s a dodgy escape from taking accountability on the off chance that Lance doesn’t want to, that Lance rejects the idea outright for some bizarre reason despite expressing his interest in playing out this very scenario in the past. Keith can’t help but second guess himself though, can’t help but feel nervous about suggesting it. He’s not usually the one making suggestions and requests in the bedroom, Lance goes through kinks so fast that Keith has enough to keep up with as it is.

“You wouldn’t have asked if you didn’t want to watch, Keith.” Lance accuses, but his perfect composure is finally starting to give way to something more familiar. A hint of a smirk on his lips, just barely there, a ghost of his usual cocky blatant expressions. It’s teasing and personal, waiting for Keith’s reaction and toying with him until he gets it. Keith glares at him. Lance starts to smile openly then. “You’re more kinky than I give you credit for, aren’t you?”

“It was just an idea.” Keith huffs.

“A good idea.”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re sure you’re okay with it?” Lance asks, because of course he does. He’s looking at Keith with the softest, most understanding smile he’s ever worn. Keith doesn’t know how to respond beyond just nodding, head bobbing so hurriedly he almost gives himself whiplash. Lance grins, but then a flicker of concern crosses his face. “What about you? You haven’t gotten off yet.”

“I’ll figure something out. I’m pretty creative.” Keith dismisses hurriedly, eager to change the topic and get things moving. He wants to hurry this up so he can see Lance, on his knees in front of a stranger, constantly looking back at him for approval. It’s maybe the hottest image he’s ever thought of, all of the sudden, and he needs to see it brought to life.

But Lance doesn’t look convinced, he’s still eyeing Keith with that distrusting squint, like he thinks Keith is putting Lance’s well-being above his own or something. 

“Shouldn’t I get you off first?” Lance looks like he’s seriously debating whether to believe that Keith actually wants this or not. Maybe that’s what Keith gets for rejecting the idea so many times in the past, but he knows he wants it now. Keith is so impatient, he doesn’t even think.

“Look, why not kill two birds with one stone? You have two holes for a reason.”

“You’re a fucking pervert, Kogane.” Lance laughs, loud and bright, suffocating almost in the way it fills Keith’s chest up with warmth. Lance is looking at him with a mixture of fondness and utter disbelief, like he couldn’t believe the words that just came out of Keith’s mouth. “Gonna fuck my ass while I suck another man’s cock? Make sure I’m stuffed full of cum at both ends? You’re too good to me, baby.”

“Shut-up.” Keith groans, hiding his face behind his hand.

“Oh no, no way, I’m never letting you live this one down.” Lance shakes his head. “This is even better than last time.”

“You ask a guy to piss on you once and suddenly that’s your _ thing _, for the rest of your life.” Keith grumbles out, his metaphorical hackles raised as that topic is brought up again. He’s blushing head to toe, but he can’t be too upset because he is getting his way, just like that time. It’s questionable whether all the embarrassment and teasing he faces is worth it or not. “I was just curious! I haven’t asked for it since!”

“I know, I know. I’m not judging you. I am the_ last _person you should have to justify your kinks to.”

“Exactly!” Keith hisses out, throwing his hands up in outrage, at least to the best of his ability without disturbing the makeshift blanket tent over their heads. Lance laughs at him, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him closer. He kisses Keith gently this time, soft and appreciative, emotions bubbling up beneath the surface of the embrace.

“I love you.” Lance mouths the words into the kiss, but Keith gets the jist of it. He rolls his eyes, shoving him away and moving to throw the blankets off of them. Lance catches his wrist though. His fingers trail over Keith’s wrist, tracing the lines of his veins. “Aw, come on, don’t pout. I’ll make it up to you.”

“I like you better when you’re all submissive and sweet.”

“You don’t, not really.” Lance taunts him, sticking his tongue out as he rolls close again. “You love it when I tease you, that’s all I did before we got together so clearly it’s what made you fall in love with me.”

“There were a lot of contributing factors, thank-you very much. Your shitty teasing was not one of them.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you need to tell yourself. We both know the truth.” Lance is giving him this look, like they’re both in on an inside joke. Keith groans aloud, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face and go suck that giant dick, you idiot.” 

“Truth be told, I’ve been thinking about it since he walked through the door.” Lance admits, a wry little grin stretching across his face. Keith nods his head knowingly.

“I know you have.” 

“Do you think _ he _ knows?”

“If he didn’t before, he definitely does now.” 

“He’s eavesdropping again, isn’t he?” Lance gasps in realization, throwing the blankets back. Sure enough, a pair of wide yellow eyes dart away, but not quick enough for Lance to miss it. Lance looks positively scandalized, which is a level of ironic Keith isn’t ready to dissect. “Damn it, there goes my element of surprise.”

“He’s hard again already, wow.” Keith observes under his breath, eyes glued to the cock leaking against the stranger’s stomach, purple and leaking. “The stamina aliens have, I'm never gonna get over it.”

“I just-” The Galra splutters, looking absolutely mortified under the attention. He reaches for his jacket, attempting to cover himself. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, you guys were actually talking quite loud and the blanket really did nothing to muffle it so I-”

“Come here.” Keith orders, his voice dropping low. The man stumbles to his feet and crosses the room with hurried steps, until he’s standing at their bedside. He’s so much taller than both of them that it’s really the perfect height, with Lance on his hands and knees in front of him. Up close like this, Keith can’t help but admire the view right alongside Lance, his mouth feeling indescribably thirsty all the sudden. That cock is huge, maybe even bigger than what's considered average as far as Galra men go, but Keith can't be sure. Either way, it impresses Lance without a doubt, he looks like he's ready to clasp his hands together and thank God for the blessing in front of him.

Keith can't wait to watch him worship every inch, grateful and hungry for it alike.

Keith's hands slip from Lance's hips, down to pat him on the ass and encourage him forward like a wayward pet. Lance crawls forward without any further need for explanation, probably just as eager to continue as Keith and the stranger at this point. But once he's close enough, Lance doesn't set out to finish what he started and fulfill his promises. He just stays there, staring at it with wide eyes. Keith grabs a handful of Lance’s hair, clutching it tight. He tilts Lance’s head back, manhandling him into position in front of their stranger. “Let me guess. Your mouth watering yet, slut?”

“Yeah.” Lance just comes out and says it. He doesn’t even have the nerve to be bashful.

"Think it'll fit?"

"I don't know." Lance says, swallowing roughly around nothing, trying to prepare himself for what's to come. Keith's hand slips from his hair, down the line of his pretty neck until his fingers are clasped around it. He squeezes the column of Lance's throat, a steady and daunting pressure. Lance's eyes flutter shut, basking in the feeling. His breath stutters adorably, a breathy whine slipping past his lips.

"But do you want it anyway?"

"Yes." Lance says, his voice broken. Keith chuckles, eyes darting up to meet with the yellow ones staring avidly back at him. 

“Go ahead, you heard him.” Keith nods his approval. His attention wanders then, as he reaches down to take his cock in hand and press the head to Lance's loose and sloppy hole again. He rubs the flared head through the mess of lube there, applying enough pressure for the tip to slip inside, and then retreating just as fast. A teasing preview of what Lance really wants. “Use him however you see fit. He gets off on that shit. Unless he taps out, anything’s fair game. Fuck his throat raw. I know his mouth seems small, but you’d be surprised what he can take.” 

“And you’re just gonna keep... _fucking_ him?” 

“Why would I stop?” Keith grins to himself, hips jolting forward in one movement now and burying himself inside of Lance's needy body all at once. The noise he makes is criminal, so satisfied that it makes Keith's heart stutter. Already Lance is rocking back against him. Keith runs a soothing hand over his back, to contrast the already steady and punishing grind of his hips inside. “If he starts feeling sensitive and overstimulated, maybe he’ll think twice about coming early next time. He can take it. Can’t you, kitten?”

“I can take it.” Lance agrees eagerly. He tips his head back and Keith loosens his grip on his throat accordingly, giving him some room to work with because he wants to see this too. Wants to see the way Lance sets those pretty little angel eyes into a pleading stare, directed up at their third party with an almost criminal practiced ease. Lance knows exactly how to ask a question in order to get the answer he wants, that much is fucking clear. “Won't you give it to me? Please?”

The man takes a hurried step forward, well within Lance's reach at this point. He wordlessly reaches down to grab his own cock, running a purple hand over the length of it until cum is dripping in heavy drops from the tip. Lance is practically licking his lips as he watches, ready to devour it.

"Okay, just go slow." The man mumbles, flustered out of his mind. He watches with a hand pressed over his blushing cheeks as Lance leans in, something dark in his gaze that's impossible to place. Keith is distracted by where he's sliding his own cock into Lance's slutty body and he doesn't have the best view to begin with from this angle, but he knows the very second Lance wraps his lips around it. He hears that noise, punched-out and shell-shocked, a gasp so loud it could be a shout. Slick noises follow that and Keith's theory is proven soon enough, when Lance turns his head to the side to go at it from another angle and Keith can see where the head of that cock is pressed to the inside of his cheek.

Keith doesn’t spend time working Lance up to it now, or being mindful of pushing him too far too fast. Now he’s out for his own pleasure, figures that Lance will get off one way or another given the situation he’s sandwiched in the middle of. It’ll be impressive if he doesn’t come in five seconds flat from the scenario alone.

“You can be rougher than that.” Keith suggests lightly, as he starts a rhythm of his own.

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t.” Keith resists the urge to laugh at the idea. To emphasize his point, he gives a particularly rough thrust that sends Lance’s body jerking forward. Lance takes the man’s cock a lot faster than he’d been planning on, the pointed tip sliding past his lips with little resistance. With the amount of pre-cum Galra tend to produce, an almost ridiculous excess of it, Keith isn’t exactly surprised by just how much of the cock manages to slide into Lance’s mouth in one instance.

Lance doesn’t pull back afterward though, just stays exactly where he is and begins to suck at it. He moves his whole head with it, tracing the length of it with his lips. Keith can tell he’s getting used to the foreign shape and taste with an excitement that’s uniquely Lance. The noises are very telling, wet and sloppy, a messy blowjob as Lance’s impatience gets the better of him. Even though he can’t see it, he knows that Lance is tracing his tongue around those curious little fleshy spines that line the cock from nearly base to tip.

Right about now, Lance is probably imagining what it would feel like to be fucked by a cock like that, if he’d be able to feel every individual spine inside of him, dragging against his inner walls, stretching his rim around them again on each thrust. Keith can only assume, because that’s about where his own thoughts were at ten seconds into sucking off his first Galran partner (spoiler alert: oh yeah, you could definitely fucking feel them inside of you).

“If you’re sure…” The man was already starting to lose his composure, eyes threatening to fall closed as he lost himself in the sensation. Lance ignores their broken conversation entirely, eager at work between sucking down the cock in his mouth and grinding back against the one in his ass. 

“Fuck his mouth how you really want to. Don’t hold back for his sake.” Keith insists, reaching around to slip his fingers past Lance’s lips alongside the cock he’s sucking on. He hitches a finger against the inside of his mouth, pulling until he’s holding Lance’s jaw open wider. “Breed it like a pussy. Right here. He loves being full of cum.”

Keith slows the rhythm of his hips to a grind, gyrating against Lance’s trembling body and hitting all the right places deep inside of him that turn him into a quivering, overstimulated mess. He rolls his hips in slow, shallow, calculated movements. He brushes up against Lance’s prostate over and over again, agonizingly careful not to apply enough pressure for it to feel satisfying. It’s just a tease of pleasure, enough to make Lance whimper and whine around the massive cock in his mouth.

The stranger isn’t nearly as rough as Keith, he’s careful and mindful of Lance’s presumed limits. He doesn’t know where to draw the line, or the fact that there isn’t one. If Lance had it his way he’d choke to an inch of his life on a cock, doesn’t exactly know how to set boundaries or look out for himself in the heat of the movement. When he wants it that’s all that matters to him, getting it. So if it weren’t for the stranger setting the pace, slowly sliding the length of his cock between Lance’s lips and giving him plenty of time to adjust, Keith is pretty sure Lance would be suffocating himself with it by now.

As it is Keith can see the frustration ghosting across his boyfriend’s features every few seconds, the desire to be fucked how he really wants it. Hell, he’s barely even managing to fit half of it in his mouth, and even with both hands wrapped around the base they’re barely overlapping at all. It’s huge and Keith knows that Lance is taking it as a personal challenge, a goal for himself to fit it all inside. It might even be admirable, if it wasn’t also a deathwish.

To be fair though, the stranger hardly looks disappointed that he isn’t being taken down to the root. He looks completely enraptured by Lance’s tiny mouth moving over the head of his cock, his upper fangs digging sharply into his bottom lip until there’s blood smeared across them. And suddenly the look of bliss makes sense, because Keith can only imagine how much better this must compare to shoving your cock into a mouth full of sharp fangs. 

Keith keeps his pace steady, fucking Lance without concern for interrupting what they’re doing.

As the stranger gains confidence, he begins to rock his hips forward and fuck Lance’s mouth in shallow little thrusts. Not deep enough for him to gag around it, but quick enough that Lance loses control over the pace and tempo, just as to open his mouth wide and take what he’s given.

His body is pulled and pushed back and forth between his two partners each time they bury themselves inside of him again. And he looks like he’s in heaven, his cock is fucking drooling into the bedsheets, a damp little puddle of pre-cum darkening the bedspread.

Their comfortable rhythm of sharing Lance and jerking his body back and forth like a ragdoll is interrupted suddenly, when the stranger grabs Lance by the shoulders and drags him forcibly forward with the sharp points of his claws. Lance was attempting to pull back and catch his breath, but he isn’t given the chance to now. Those sharp claws keep him held in place as the stranger’s self control finally wanes.

He shoves himself into Lance’s mouth greedily, managing to ease his cock another inch deeper than before. Lance is squirming, uncertain whether to cooperate or back away from the overwhelming pressure in his throat. Keith grips his boyfriend’s hips tight, burying himself fully inside of his ass and keeping Lance there, pinned between the two of them. 

Keith’s gaze zeroes in to the spot, where claw marks are left in the Galra’s wake. They streak down Lance’s back, red and ugly, blood beginning to well at the surface. Lance lets out a moan so brokenly encouraging that Keith can’t even begin to feel worried. Keith can tell he’s the slightest bit out of his comfort zone, but he’s taken the hint and is attempting to deep throat the stranger now. 

Keith reaches down, careful to take Lance’s cock into his hand slowly this time. He runs his hand over it, feeling the way Lance starts to twitch and leak in his hand almost immediately. So close, teetering on the edge. Keith chuckles, his hand trailing lower to grab at his boyfriend’s thighs and yank them further apart. He grinds forward again, pushing himself the slightest bit deeper inside of Lance.

He looks down to where Lance’s body is swallowing his cock, the rim of his asshole stretched taut around it. Keith picks up his pace, a few short jerky thrusts inside, fucking Lance quick and shallow to get himself off. He’s close now, he can feel it. It doesn’t help that Lance’s body is so fucking desperate for it, is attempting to pull him in deep and keep him there, milk his cock until he spills over deep inside.

Keith looks back up when an actual growl rumbles through the room, low and satisfied, bordering on the edge of becoming a purr. Keith looks up just in time to watch the Galra man shove himself into Lance’s mouth one last time, deeper still than the last thrust. His claws are tangled in Lance’s hair now, giving him no room to pull back whatsoever. He’s kept exactly where he is, mouth stretched obscenely around a cock far too big for him, the tip of it leaking somewhere deep in his throat. 

Lance starts to struggle though, whimpering and trying to protest around his mouthful. For a terrifying moment Keith’s protective instincts do flare up and he has to break himself out of his pre-orgasm stupor to remember where their bayards are and think about a course of action. But then the panicked noises are replaced by a long satisfied moan, and then Lance’s body clamps down around him in that familiar telling way.

Keith reaches down, to where Lance’s cock is still shooting the last of his climax into the space between his legs. He wraps his hand around Lance, teasing his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the last of Lance’s cum and rubbing it down the rest of his length. He came untouched, the bastard.

Everything pieces together a second later, when the Galra lets go of his grip on Lance’s hair and relaxes his shoulders. All at once, Lance jerks backward and starts to cough. But the sound isn’t hoarse, rough and scratchy, his throat dry from overuse. It’s wet and thick, like Lance is choking despite the fact his mouth should be empty now. Realization dawns on Keith. 

His cock jumps weakly inside of Lance.

Lance all but gasps for air, stumbling back to lean against Keith’s chest. He settles in Keith’s lap, grinding against him unintentionally as he squirms around. Lance tilts his head forward, coughing into his hands and then coming back up. His jaw drops open to gulp in air like a fish. But it’s messy, there’s cum spilling out across his skin, even as he repeatedly swipes his hands across his chin to clean it up.

Keith realizes belatedly that his hips have slowed to a barely-there grind, too transfixed on the scene in front of him. He can’t help it, he’s mesmerized. He’s never seen his boyfriend like this. He’s quite literally covered in cum, dripping the stuff.

“Fuck.” Keith whistles under his breath, cupping Lance’s jaw and ever so gently turning it to the side to get a better view. Those sparkling blue eyes are full of tears, his cheeks streaked with them. His cheeks are puffed out, lips pressed firmly together in a tight line now in an attempt to keep it all in while Keith is staring. Even still the mess is outrageous, a thick smattering of cum and saliva covering his entire chin and dripping downward. 

Keith’s eyes follow the glisten of the wet trail downward, along the tan column of Lance’s neck all the way to his collarbones. He feels his cock give an interested twitch inside of Lance, shoves his hips in deeper and relishes in Lance’s responsive moan from deep in his chest. It’s garbled and unclear, as he attempts to breathe around the amount of ejaculate occupying his throat. 

Keith smirks to himself, watching Lance’s adam’s apple bob as he desperately attempts to swallow some of it. If he succeeds, he must lose just as much as he manages to swallow, more white liquid beading at the corners of his lips. Keith rubs some of it off with his thumb, tapping his finger against Lance’s swollen red lips. “You did a number on him, didn’t you?”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Keith insists. He cups a hand over Lance’s trembling lips and holds it there, making sure he has room to breathe through his nose. Lance gives a startled whimper, wide eyes darting to the side to meet Keith’s dark and amused stare. “Swallow it. All of it. Show him what a good boy you are.”

Eager for praise, Lance lets out a defeated sort-of whimper and does as he’s told. He closes his eyes, swallowing with an audible gulp. He splutters a bit into Keith’s hand, but Keith just presses more insistently until Lance composes himself and swallows the rest. In the end, he’s left laving his tongue across Keith’s palm, cleaning up the excess mess he left there too. Greedy for it.

Keith is rocking against him as best he can with Lance settled in his lap, chasing after his own high with increasing desperation. Lance takes the hint, falling forward onto his hands and knees.

“What do you say?” Keith asks, picking up the speed of his thrusts. He’s back to fucking Lance hard now, the mattress creaking weakly beneath them as Keith buries himself deep inside of his boyfriend over and over again. He’s getting close, can feel the pleasure amounting into something more tangible. He pants into the back of Lance’s neck, baring his teeth against the soft skin there.

“Thank-you.” Lance gasps, struggling to choke it out with Keith plowing him from behind.

“I’m close, sweetheart, arch your back for me.” Keith says in a rush, hands gripping Lance’s hips uselessly and trying to force them up. Lance complies a moment later, hoisting himself up on his knees, legs shaking weakly beneath him. He only struggles more as Keith picks up the pace, grunting quietly as he chases his climax. “There we go. So good, so fucking good for me, Lance.”

“Should I help him?” The stranger asks, sounding sheepish. “He looks like he’s in pain.”

“He’s just being dramatic.” Keith reassures him, landing a smack on one of Lance’s bouncing ass cheeks as he fucks between them. Lance yelps, trying and failing to scramble away from the onslaught of sensation as Keith continues to drill into him. “Hey, wanna make a bet?”

“I-”

“I bet he can come one last time.”

“_ Keith. _” Lance practically sobs, shaking his head. But he isn’t fighting it, isn’t trying to pull away or protest. He seems to have accepted his fate, just hanging his head between his shoulders.

“I just need your help with it.” Keith continues, completely ignoring Lance’s plea. The man looks nervous, but the interest is definitely there. The sick fascination with the idea, the selfish desire to force Lance to reach his peak again, and if he had his way? Again, again, and again. Keith has been there. He’s the lucky bastard who has had the pleasure of spending entire days taking Lance apart time after time. He knows what his boyfriend is capable of better than anyone, and he knows exactly how to get him there fast when he needs to. “Come on, don’t you wanna make him come again? He’s so pretty when he does.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Bite him.” Keith orders, a smirk curling across his lips. He feels the way Lance freezes beneath him, the way he clenches down hard around Keith’s cock in a way that has to be intentional. Keith pushes in deep and simply grinds his hips there, bearing down on the spot inside of Lance that makes him babble like an idiot. And babble he does, broken pleads and begs, asking to be fucked for real.

Keith knows he’s being the slightest bit cruel, too much stimulation again too soon for Lance’s poor body to keep up with. He also knows he’s a total dick for exploiting Lance’s biggest kink in his moment of weakness, lining him up like a lamb to slaughter. Because there’s no way Lance is getting out of this without coming again, not with a cock grinding against his prostate steadily and a set of actual fangs promising to pierce his skin.

“What?”

“Sink your teeth in. Right here. Try to draw blood.” Keith elaborates, nodding his head toward Lance’s neck. The man leans down, eyes wide and uncertain. Keith reaches out, wrapping his hand loosely around Lance’s throat and tilting his jaw to the side. He presents Lance like an offering, a knowing smirk on his face. “He loves it. Don’t worry.”

The stranger still looks skeptical, but he’s also undoubtedly intrigued. He leans in, swiping his tongue across Lance’s skin, the movement experimental more than sexual. But Lance pushes into it anyway, further away from Keith and close to the touch. Keith yanks him backward, thrusting deep a few more times, starting the familiar climb toward the end.

Confidence growing, the Galra opens his mouth and fits his teeth loosely over Lance’s skin. He leans into it with a whimper, tilting his head to the side without Keith’s help. He’s presenting himself too, trying to get his way but being coy about it. His eyes are hooded, filled with lust as he waits for the inevitable moment those teeth will sink in to his neck.

Even still, it couldn’t have prepared him for the shock of when they actually do.

“Fuck! Fucking hell! Keith, oh my god, I’m coming! I’m-” Lance screams, he screams until his voice goes hoarse, until it breaks off and there’s no sound coming from his throat. And then he just shakes, he trembles and shivers, practically vibrating with relief. Keith can’t lie though, he’s in a similar state himself as Lance’s body tenses up and clamps down around him. Lance arches back against him, wild with it, unsure what sensation to chase. 

Keith leans back to watch it all unfold, his stare dark and piercing as he watches the Galra man all but devour his boyfriend. It probably should trigger a protective response in him, and maybe in other circumstances it would, but as it is he just smirks. He knows how much Lance is enjoying it, can feel the way his body is twitching uselessly around him. It’s hard to tell from this angle, but he thinks Lance’s eyes might have rolled back into his head, and he’s definitely drooling. Idiot.

The Galra gives a quiet moan, pulling back from the bite-mark with a gasp. Instantly, Keith’s gaze is glued to the spot. He can’t help it, he forgets what he was in the middle of, hips stuttering to a complete stop inside of Lance because… wow. The bite is huge, a near perfect circle where each of the fangs sunk into Lance’s skin just enough to draw blood. But given how many fangs there were, there’s actually a lot of blood beading up from the surface of the wound. Not enough to be concerning, not enough for Keith to worry, but enough for Keith to stare.

So he stares. Totally riveted by it.

It wasn’t even that much blood, but they were messy with it. The carelessness of the bite itself leaves the blood spread out across Lance’s skin, all over his neck, the dip of his collarbones, his shoulders. And when Keith turns to the other party, he’s wonderfully pleased to find he’s in a similar messy state. 

“Is he o-” The man starts to ask, concern absolutely smothering his words. Keith doesn’t give him the chance to finish asking the question this time. His hips hump forward on their own accord, slamming home into Lance’s prone body in the same instance he grabs a handful of Galran mane and yanks the stranger in. He smashes their mouths together with little care, just desperate to taste. 

There’s something animalistic about it, something that Keith isn’t even sure he can blame entirely on his alien heritage. It might just be unique to him, a kink newly uncovered, a dirty fascination. Sure he’s bitten Lance before, damn near every time their clothes come off Lance begs him for it. It’s just… his bites leave bruises behind at most. They never break skin. He never pulls away with blood smeared across his lips and dripping from his teeth. 

And he wants it. He wants it so bad he’s feverish for it.

So he takes, with reckless abandon and a ruthlessness that’s downright feral.

Keith deepens the kiss almost immediately, tongue slipping past a stranger’s lips. He’s not sure what does it exactly, what it is that makes his stomach sweep low with lust, gives him that final push from on the edge straight into his orgasm. It might be the teeth, pointed like fangs, sharp enough that Keith is pretty sure one knicks his tongue during their kiss. It could even be the noise the other man lets out, a borderline growl of sorts that reverberates in his chest, possessive and angry almost. Or maybe it’s the way Lance is still shaking and trembling underneath him, his body trying to pull Keith in deeper and keep him there. 

All of these perfectly respectable reasons for the kiss to drive Keith mad, and yet deep down he knows exactly what it is.

It’s tasting something so innately_ Lance _ on a stranger’s tongue. It’s the heady taste of iron. It’s the thick substance of blood smeared on his lips, across his chin. It’s one part of Lance he hasn’t been able to claim, to indulge in shamelessly, and a sick part of him is getting off on that and that alone.

Keith comes to the thought of being the one to sink his teeth into Lance’s throat, to make him howl and come all over himself in bursts. He wants it. He _ wants _.

Keith comes inside of Lance, bucking haphazardly into him as he rides out the sensation. Lance takes it, despite the sensitive state he’s probably in by now. He lifts his hips into it, lets Keith bury himself in deep and paint his insides white. Keith digs his nails into Lance’s hips, pulling him back against him harder still.

He breaks the kiss with a groan, practically gasping for breath. He licks his lips, tongue running over his teeth to clean up the mess of blood. He leans over Lance then, kissing across his back.

“Yeah, fuck, yes. Take it, baby, take it. Good boy.” Keith grunts, hips stuttering as he finally finishes and starts to come down. He pants, his hand dropping from Lance’s hip around to his stomach. He presses against it and Lance groans, trying to lean away from his touch. “So full, aren’t you?”

“Keith.” Lance sighs, turning to stare back at him. He looks positively wrecked, exhausted down to his very core. Keith understands before Lance bothers to continue and actually ask the question. He carefully rolls them away from Lance’s mess in the sheets, until they’re lying together on the other edge of the mattress, Keith’s body spooning Lance’s. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry. I think he’s fine.” Keith breathes out heavily, a dopey grin stretching across his face as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. He rolls his hips a couple more times even as he starts to go soft, enjoying the added slickness inside of Lance. He wonders if Lance can feel it too, if he came anywhere near as much as the Galra man did, if it’s gonna drip out obscenely when he pulls his cock out. He hopes it does. He might even be able to snap a picture of it, if Lance is feeling agreeable after all those orgasms and doesn’t want to be coddled.

“Jesus Christ, talk about the understatement of the century.” Lance adds suddenly, apparently coming back to the plane of the living. He lifts his head, laughing bright and airy. “I’m _ so _ fine. I’m _ better _ than fine. I’m on cloud fucking nine. I think I could orgasm again from the memory alone.”

“Spoiled, aren’t you?”

“So spoiled.” Lance agrees, turning his face into Keith’s palm and cuddling into it. He even presses a kiss to Keith’s wrist, soft and lingering. He sighs contently, his eyelids already drooping. He’s out of it, truth be told. Keith reckons he has about thirty seconds to get him cleaned up and put him to bed before that task becomes a lot more difficult when he falls asleep. Keith hates waking him back up for aftercare, he’s not nearly as agreeable.

“Try to stay awake.” Keith prompts him hopefully, shaking his shoulder. Lance just grumbles something unintelligible in response and Keith immediately admits defeat. He’ll try to clean Lance up while he’s asleep then, and probably inevitably fail and wake him up, then have to bribe his way back into his good graces with offerings of food and cuddles. He’s predictable like that. Keith wonders if he even actually falls asleep after sex every time or if he just fakes it for special treatment.

“Should I leave now then?” The stranger says suddenly, looking uncertainly toward the door. It feels weird now, to refer to him as a stranger after going through so much together. Keith looks toward Lance for any kind of guidance, any kind of input. He’s never done this before, he doesn’t know how to cut ties and keep things casual. He doesn’t want this to get messy.

Lance shows no signs of waking up again any time soon, whether he’s faking it or not. Keith doesn’t have time to come up with his own solution though, because their guest is already headed toward the door without input. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to overstay my welcome. I already got more than I bargained for today. I’ll leave you two be, I’m sure you have your own after-sex rituals or whatever. Don’t worry about offending me, honest.”

“I don’t-”

“Seriously, Keith, don’t worry about it.” It’s the first time the man has addressed him by name and Keith is blindsided by it. Keith gets to his feet to follow uncertainly after him. He doesn’t bother to dress himself, just paces across the room naked. He doesn’t really have anything to hide now.

He watches the stranger dress himself, but they’re both pensive and quiet again. Nothing is offered in lieu of conversation and the tension is so heavy it feels suffocating. Keith leans against the wall, his lips drawn into a tight frown. The stranger still looks so flustered, starstruck in a way, like he’s yet to process what just happened. Keith starts to smile before he can stop himself. It’s just too familiar. He’s pretty sure he wore that same goofy look the first time Lance sucked him off. 

“What’s your name?” 

The man seems startled by the question. He looks up, yellow eyes widened comically.

“But you said-”

“I know what I said.” Keith states plainly, offering nothing to explain his change of heart. In truth, he isn’t sure exactly what did it. Doesn’t want to think on it too hard. He just knows that he wants to know, now. He wants to know the man he just invited into his bed, if only just his name.

After a second of hesitation, a purple clawed hand is held out to Keith.

“Kazrim.”

“Maybe we’ll look you up next time we’re in the area, Kazrim?”

“I’d like that.” Kazrim nods, wearing what Keith thinks might be a faint blush. “Thank-you, again, for the opportunity.”

“No need to thank me.” Keith insists. He leans back on the balls of his feet, looking to where Lance is stretched across the bed like he owns it. Limbs flailed in all different directions, his hair a tousled mess atop his head, he looks totally wrecked. And Keith is sure he’d be smiling, if only his face wasn’t pressed into the pillows. “You definitely earned your keep. Look at how blissed out he is, that level of satisfaction is next level. I think you brought ten of his fantasies to life just now.”

“And you?”

“Hm?”

“Are you…” Kazrim trails off, looking frustrated with himself. He tries again a moment later, after taking a deep breath to compose himself. “Did I satisfy you?”

“I told you it wasn’t about me.” Keith dismisses the thought immediately, though he can feel a blush rising on his cheeks. He can’t help it. He can’t help but remember the lapse of judgment, the weak moment where he’d dove forward and crashed his lips into Kazrim’s. Now that he’s not thinking through a haze of lust, he thinks back on the kiss in a way that isn’t strictly fixated on the blood involved.

As far as kisses went it was… a good one. A phenomenal one, if Keith is being totally honest with himself on this. It was passionate and electric, charged with attraction that wasn’t strictly sexual. It wasn’t a lapse of judgment, a moment of weakness, or something that happened in the heat of something primal and became regrettable afterward. It was hot. 

And now that Keith is standing here afterward, coming down from the rush of lust that’d been boiling behind his ears… he probably wouldn’t hate to try it again. In these circumstances.

Keith must be pretty noticeably lost in thought about it because Kazrim starts to laugh. 

“I know everyone talks about the blue paladin, the loverboy. He’s outspoken and interactive with his fans, he encourages everyone to lust after him.” Kazrim’s voice is conversational, but there’s something heavier beneath the service that has Keith on high alert. He’s wary, uncertain what’s actually happening here. “It helps that he’s gorgeous, the most universally attractive man I think I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’ve never met anyone that isn’t at least a little bit attracted to him. He’s otherworldly.”

“Sounds like my Lance, yeah.” Keith laughs, the sound tense. He’s terrified that this is some sort-of confession, that Kazrim is about to admit he’s in love with Lance and wants to steal him away. But Kazrim smiles at him, and it’s kind, nothing but kind. He’s nodding his head in agreement. But then he’s stepping close, into Keith’s space, and making himself comfortable there.

“So, maybe you forget that he’s not the only paladin people find attractive?”

“I mean, I guess?”

“You know, I would even make the argument that the most attractive paladin is actually the red one. Not everyone agrees with me, but there’s something about him that’s so intriguing. He never interacts with fans, he’s a mystery, an enigma. No one gets him. No one but the blue paladin. Whenever they’re together, the red paladin is an entirely different person. So happy, so free. Makes one feel a little bit jealous, as I’m sure you can imagine. I used to wonder what was so special about the blue paladin, I didn’t get the hype. I get it now, don’t get me wrong. He’s beautiful, funny, he seems really easy to talk to. His mouth is a thing of wonder…”

“But?”

“But I think I’m still partial to red.”

“I…” Keith trails off, completely uncertain what to do. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t worry about saying anything.” Kazrim grins, shaking his head dismissively. “Just, if you’re ever in the area again? I’d love to see you both. I can show you around or something.”

“Maybe.” Keith offers weakly, the most noncommittal answer he can come up with. He’s sure he’s blushing up a storm, he can feel the temperature of his face rising to a dangerous level. He feels suddenly far more naked than his nudity actually allows for. He shifts awkwardly in place, avoiding eye contact until Kazrim finally turns to leave. And then Keith is left feeling bad, scrambling after him and wishing he’d said something more. 

He rushes forward, yanking the door open for Kazrim. He plans on saying something too, possibly thanking him for the compliments, or at the very least thanking him again for the rest of the night. But nothing comes out, he’s left speechless even still. He’s never had someone confess to him before, he isn’t sure what the protocol might be here.

This is somehow even more confusing than showing your no-strings-attached threesome third party out the door afterward.

Kazrim turns back to him, wearing a knowing smile. “Goodbye, Keith.”

And with that, he leaves. Just like that.

Sure, maybe that’s what Keith had insisted on from the very start. He’d sworn up and down he didn’t want to get attached, that he wouldn’t care one way or the other for the man he invited into their sex life just as an observer. And he doesn’t, not really, he just feels like there’s something more to be said there.

Keith tries to wipe the dumbfounded expression off his face as he wanders back into their room, but it’s hard to manage when he has so many mixed feelings bouncing around inside his head. He paces back over to the bed, falling haphazardly next to Lance and snuggling under the blankets to where everything was still dry and relatively clean. He presses himself to Lance’s back, fitting their bodies together with ease. He tucks his nose into the nape of Lance’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there. 

For a moment, he wonders if Lance has really passed out from pure horny exhaustion, but then he hears the smug little laughter. His stomach sinks with dread. He knows what’s coming.

“Keith’s got a secret admirer, aw.” Lance teases, sounding far too smug about the development. He rolls over in Keith’s hold, until they’re lying on the same pillow and facing each other. Lance tangles their legs together, rubbing his cold feet all over Keith’s calves like the asshole he is.

“Shut-up.” Keith grunts. “Nevermind that, let’s talk about how you were faking being asleep so I would cater to you like a prince? How about that?”

“We should meet up with him again.” Lance suggests, a smirk playing across his lips as he ignores everything Keith has said. Keith rolls his eyes.

“You’re just saying that because you wanna take two dicks at once, you’re not slick.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of being able to see you all flustered like a schoolgirl with a crush again, but hey, why not both?” Lance is truly in his element right now and it takes Keith back to when they first started dating, when Lance would drop flirty one-liners and jokes without making any effort to label what it was they were doing. Keith remembers feeling so confused and flustered, so desperately invested but uncertain if he should be. 

As if sensing where his thoughts are at, Lance leans in close to rest their foreheads together. He brushes the backs of his knuckles across Keith’s cheek, pushing his hair back. “Hey, how come you don’t blush like this when I flirt with you anymore? What’s that about?”

“Guess we’re out of the honeymoon stage.” 

“Like hell we are.” Lance argues immediately, as expected. Keith can’t help but to laugh at just how predictable he is, always out to prove something. Keith giggles quietly while Lance silently fumes, no doubt trying to scheme up a course of action to make Keith blush. Keith attempts to reassure him, placing a few hasty kisses to his lips, even through his laughter.

“It’s okay, Lance, it just means we’re getting closer. I’m more comfortable with you now so I don’t get all flustered, I just appreciate your shitty flirting for what it is.”

“Nope, no, I won’t accept that.” Lance insists, gripping Keith’s shoulders and rolling on top of him. Lance holds himself above Keith in a push-up position, his eyes dark with intent as they find Keith’s. The sun is setting outside, golden lighting shining down on Lance. He looks so beautiful it’s almost unfair, like he was sent here specifically to find Keith and rewrite the priorities in his life. He’s opened Keith’s eyes to so much more than anything or anyone else in his life ever has. Keith has been to space, met people from all walks of life, and still Lance has left the biggest impression out of anyone.

Keith doesn’t know how to say that. He doesn’t know how to begin to tell Lance that he wouldn’t go back to the days of frivolous flirting even if he could. Sure, they were fun, they had their appeals, the way Lance made his heart flutter in the beginning was a rush unlike any other. But what they have now is deeper than that, the natural and welcome conclusion to the question that was on Keith’s mind the entire time they were flirting then.

What are we? Is this going to last? Could Lance possibly feel what I feel?

All of those questions have answers now and that security is invaluable. Nothing could possibly come close to the warmth in Keith’s chest when he looks at Lance now. It’s a feeling Keith will never take for granted, not for a second. After all, he grew up with nothing, having to fight for everything he got, learning to covet the few things he did find. So having this, something so concrete and certain, so reliable and familiar… it’s a dream come true. 

Keith has found his home in Lance.

“Maybe I just need to be a little less raunchy and a little more romantic. You’re a sucker for that shit, though you’d never admit it.” Lance says suddenly, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. Keith realizes too late that Lance has been thinking up a storm this entire time, plotting out his next course of action. He leans in close, grinning widely at Keith from the close proximity.

“Whatever.”

“A big old softie, aren’t ya?” Lance taunts, kissing along Keith’s jawline. “You like being called pretty too, don’t you? I forget that sometimes. This is a good reminder.”

“I’m not pretty, I’m-”

“Handsome, I know. You’re that too.” Lance reassures him, patting his chest. “But you’re also pretty. The prettiest person I’ve ever met. I’m so lucky to call you mine, I really am. I know I don’t show it with gifts or anything, whenever I try you protest it so much and refuse to cooperate that I just give up. But I hope you know it anyway, know that I’d do all of that stuff for you if you wanted me to.”

“I do.” Keith tells him in a rush, not wanting him to doubt it for even a second. He pauses afterward though, while Lance watches him in rapt fascination. Keith isn’t always good with his words when it comes to stuff like this, the stuff that matters most. Expressing emotions wasn’t a frequent aspect of his life until these past few years, everything he knows he learnt from Lance along the way.

That’s exactly why he tries to articulate himself anyway. Lance deserves to hear it. “Lance, you don’t ever have to doubt yourself. You’re… perfect. Perfect for me, at least. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else, not in the way we are.”

“Well, duh, that’s because we’re soulmates.” Lance scoffs, playfully dismissive. “You think I would marry any old guy that brought it up? I know we’re meant to be together. You’re my whole future, Keith Kogane, and I’m really excited to see where we’re headed next.”

“You’re stupid.” Keith hisses, trying to hide his face. But he’s too slow, Lance has already rolled with him, eyes glued to his. He looks so fucking smug, it’s criminal. 

“What else should I say, hm… I know we haven’t really had this conversation yet, but I feel like it’s implied we’re doing the whole adopting thing, right? I feel like I’ve been pretty open about my wishes there from the start, you went into this knowing I wanted a big family of my own.”

“Lance, fuck off.”

“How many, do you think?” Lance continues, rambling on uselessly, a shit-eating grin on his face because this stuff has always come to him so very easily. Keith throws his hands up indifferently, offering nothing in response because he doesn’t trust himself to speak. “I’m thinking three, maybe? We could foster too, though. I’m sure we’d be terrible foster parents, I mean, look at Kosmo. You would fall in love with every wayward orphan troublemaker that walked into our lives and you’d never be able to let them go again. I know you would.”

“Lance!” Keith shouts finally, clamping a hand over Lance’s mouth to shut him the hell up because now is so not the right time for this conversation. Keith isn’t sure if there will ever be a right time. But Lance is grinning beneath his hand, eyes sparkling with mirth, so carefree and easy. Every time seems right for him, it’s inspiring in a way. Obviously Keith knows he has his own set of worries, his own anxieties that eat him alive. But Lance is very certain about their relationship, he’s thrown himself into it wholeheartedly from the start and has given 110% of himself to it.

That’s just how Lance loves, so wholly and unconditionally. It’s inspiring, it makes Keith wish like nothing else that he had that same unwavering faith in their future. It’s also dangerous though, a sort of carelessness that tends to lead to disaster. Keith has seen what happens when Lance’s affections aren’t returned, how much it devastates and breaks the poor guy. Keith hopes he never has to do that to him, that for both of their sake’s Lance hasn’t misplaced his faith this time and he’s right. 

Keith hopes with all he has that they really are meant to be together for the rest of their lives, even if his skeptical self will always find a way to doubt it and fear the worst.

“There’s that blush I was looking for, I _ knew _ I still had it.” 

“I already bought the ring.” Keith blurts it out, he can’t help it. It just felt too heavy on his tongue, like it was weighing him down. He wants Lance to know, wants Lance to fall asleep knowing that Keith wants it just as badly as he does. Even if he doesn’t have that same unwavering faith, he does have determination to make this work, determination and stubbornness unlike any other. 

Keith doesn’t have the guts to look at him as he continues though, just a tad bashful about what he’s admitting to. “Three months into our relationship, I think.”

“You’re so fucking impulsive.” Lance laughs in his face, but he sounds so fond Keith can’t even be mad at the lackluster reaction. Keith lights up at the sound of it, all of his worries forgotten in an instant. He rolls onto his side to face Lance again, basking in the warm looks thrown his way. 

Lance looks incredulous, like he can’t believe Keith was really that quick to make up his mind on this. And for a fleeting moment Keith feels bad, worries if he hasn’t been clear enough about just how badly he wants this. There was never a second since meeting Lance that he doubted how badly he wants this, how badly he wants him. He knows what he wants, without a doubt. He’s just scared to get his hopes up and expect it to come to him. He’s never had something so valuable before and he’s terrified to take it for granted. 

Lance continues on, oblivious to his introspective thoughts. “If it’s ugly I’m going to make you wear one with a giant diamond. Don’t test me. It’ll look like costume jewelry, I’ll spend my entire savings on it.”

“I’d still wear it.” Keith shrugs his shoulders, unbothered. Lance’s laughter filters out and he simply lies there, staring at Keith in thought. He smiles.

“I would too, you know? Whatever you picked out will be perfect. I don’t really care about that stuff. I know it’s hard to believe when I’m constantly asking for stuff and I love shopping, but it’s not really that important to me. I care about you so much more.”

“I know.” Keith nods. Then, with a nervous little laugh… “Still sort-of hope you like it though.”

“Only one way to find out.” Lance hints, in possibly the least subtle way imaginable. 

“Would you stop with that?” Keith shoves him, huffing out a flustered laugh. Lance is grinning devilishly next to him though, rolls back into his space like he’d never been pushed away at all. He looks expectant almost, like he figures Keith will whip it out right here and propose in a cum-soaked bed. “I’m serious! I had plans and you’re making me wanna throw them all out the window.”

“I’m not sorry. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately? Did you hear that guy? Can you_ blame me _ for being excited to lock _ this _ fine piece of ass down?” Lance reaches down, attempting to grab a handful of said ass. Keith can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed with him, too caught up on how much honesty was veiled behind those words. They’re definitely not joking about the topic anymore, this isn’t a topic they laugh about until it comes up more seriously years down the line. They’re serious now, they’re just nervously skirting around the topic, laughing to make it seem more lighthearted than it is. 

They’re both on the same page, though. They both want this. 

And that’s enough, Keith reasons with himself. That’s enough.

Keith can’t help it, he leans up and clasps his hands on either side of Lance’s face, pulling that stupid grin in close and kissing it. He melts into the kiss, slow and lazy, easy in a way that Keith has never felt with anyone else. By the end of it they’re just uselessly smiling against each other’s lips, getting nowhere with it.

Lance pulls back, looking down at him with the softest gaze.

“What was_ that _for? You hate when I call you a piece of ass almost as much as when I call you bodacious.”

“Go to sleep.” Keith tells him, but he can’t fight the smile from his face and Lance is still looking to him for answers. So he caves, just the slightest bit. “Before I do something impulsive again, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... yeah.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, though this fic is very much just porn without any real plot to it so I'm curious to see what kind of comments are possibly going to come of this. Maybe it's just because I haven't posted smut in a while but I feel like I'm bearing my kinky heart to y'all, don't kinkshame me pls uwu
> 
> It's also deliciously ironic because the fic I posted last week was the purest thing I've ever written, and I don't wanna say this is the dirtiest but like it's up there I'm sure.
> 
> I have social media, believe it or not!!!!!! Wow!!! A thrilling concept!!!!
> 
> If you're interested you can find me at twitter/tumblr @melancholymango  
I also have a nsfw acc (18+) on twitter where I post predominantly klance @redgaysonly
> 
> (ps: between you and me, i really meant to edit this because smut is one of those things where the odd misspelling or wrong choice of words can throw off the whole scene. BUT i'm lazy!!! u get my frst draft!! i wanna move on to my next wip now!!)


End file.
